TLK 3 A Little Mistake
by Chika135
Summary: Kiara mates with a male that just recently joined the pride and see some big problems that all came from a little mistake...
1. Why Not?

"But Kovu, if we don't have cubs then who's going to take over when we die!" Kiara asked. "I'm not saying I don't ever want to have cubs, I'm saying not now, I'm not ready to be a father!" Kovu shouted. "It's always about you isn't it!" Kiara yelled. "Now you're putting words in my mouth!" Kovu shot back. "I don't need this I'm outta here!" Kiara stated. Kiara ran outside into the raging thunderstorm, she couldn't see two feet in front of her! After 5 minutes of running she was lost.

"Kiara, over here" a deep male voice called.

"Who is it?" Kiara cried.

"It's Hani" Hani shouted over the rain. Hani was the other pride male who had recently joined the pride. He had big, huge, strong muscles rippling out of all his limbs and a bright, yellow looking pelt and a big, thick, black mane and lime green eyes.

"Thank the kings!' Kiara yelled over the rain. Unlike all the other lions in the pride Hani wanted a separate den so he could breed lionesses in private.

Kiara crawled into the warm, dry den. She was still freezing from the rain. She uncontrollably shook.

"Are you cold?" Hani asked.

"Freezing" Kiara corrected.

"Here, I can fix that" Hani stated. Hani put his forearm over Kiara's back and pulled her his chest.

"Better?" Hani asked.

"Way better" Kiara said.

"So what do you want to do?" Hani asked.

And then they kissed and kissing eventually turned into something else…

Kiara woke with Hani's paw on her lower stomach and her lips against his. "Oh no Kovu is going to kill me!" Kiara thought.

"Hani wake up!" Kiara whispered.

"Good morning beautiful" Hani said groggily.

"I have to go hunt with the other lionesses, I'll be right back after the hunt" Kiara said.

"Can you bring me back some of the kill, I'm so tired" Hani yawned.

"Oh, of course" Kiara said

"Thanks babe" Hani said.

"You're welcome" Kiara said then she ran out the den to meet the hunting party.

"I can't believe she over reacted like that!" Kovu thought out loud to himself. He continued pacing and muttering to himself.

'Nice catch ladies, we manage to catch a water buffalo!" Kiara congratulated.

"Our pride will be full for days!" Vitani shouted.

All the lionesses began to call for Simba, Nala, Kovu, and a few other lionesses. When everyone was there the royals fed. Kiara and Kovu were silent and didn't even look at each other. When Kiara was done eating she stalked towards a group of gazelles and caught a young buck for Hani and walked towards his den to give it to him.

"I got food!" Kiara shouted.

"Great, I'm starved" Hani said.

Kiara watched as Hani fed on the unlucky gazelle. When Hani had his fill they talked for a while.

"Hani, I think I might be pregnant!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Heh, heh wait what!" Hani blurted.

"Well after last night I think I might be" Kiara explained.

"And I'm guessing that you're gonna go back to Kovu?" Hani guessed.

"I'm sorry Hani, but I have to make up with Kovu" Kiara explained.

"Well don't you think Kovu will get suspicious if you tell him that you're randomly pregnant and he knows you guys didn't *Hani whistles*" Hani asked.

"Well actually me and Kovu did *Kiara whistles* recently but he didn't get me pregnant" Kiara explained.

"Well Kiara, it's your choice but know that I'll always be there for you and I'll be watching over you forever" Hani said wisely.

"Thank you Hani, I promise when our cub is born I'll make sure that you a part of their life" Kiara vowed.

"Thanks" Hani said. The two nuzzled and then Kiara made her way to pride rock.

What do you think? Please review I need feedback! Thanks!


	2. He Knows

Kiara stepped into the pride den and looked for Kovu. Then she found him pacing in the back of the den. Kiara made her way towards him. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Um, hi" Kovu said meekly.

"Hey" Kiara said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look I'm sorry!" Kiara and Kovu both said in unison. This caused them to both start giggling.

"I was wrong, I think it's a good idea to have cubs" Kovu admitted.

"Um, well speaking of cubs-heh you're not gonna believe this- but uh, I'm kind of already pregnant" Kiara mumbled the last part about being pregnant.

"What did you say?" Kovu asked.

"I said I'm pregnant" Kiara mumbled again.

"Kiara quit mumbling, I can't hear a word you're saying" Kovu said.

Kiara sighed heavily. "I said I'm pregnant" Kiara said clearly but she soon burst into tears.

"Kiara, Kiara its ok I'll rip apart the lion that did this to you" Kovu said.

"No don't please I did this because I wanted cubs and I was mad at you" Kiara explained.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU, KIARA?" Kovu yelled with rage.

"Hani" Kiara sobbed.

"But wait Kovu don't try to kill him, he'd probably beat you and I don't want-"Kiara was cut off by Kovu running out of the den.

Kovu ran into Hani's den interrupting Hani bathing his leg.

"Oh, hey Kovu how's it goin'?" Hani said casually with his deep southern drawl.

Kovu roared. "DON'T PLAY CASUAL WITH ME I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY MATE!" Kovu yelled at Hani.

Just then Kiara ran into the den.

"Wait, Kovu don't do something you'll regret!" Kiara yelled.

"Kiara get out of here things are about to get really ugly!" Kovu instructed.

"Things got ugly when you walked into the den!" Hani shot back.

This set Kovu off he was a bomb and his fuse just exploded. Kovu blindly attacked giving Hani the upper hand. Kiara ran to go get Simba, he may have gotten older but he was still the same strong, stubborn king. The two lions still fought. Hani bit into Kovu's leg causing him to yelp in pain. Kovu tried to bite into Hani's neck but his mane was too thick but eventually Kovu was successful and hit skin Hani released Kovu's leg and flung him into the den wall. Just then when Hani was about to finish Kovu off Simba, Nala, and Kiara burst into the den and pushed Hani off of Kovu started to calm him down.

"Now everyone let's settle this like adults and talk things over" Simba instructed.

"Ok, ok" Hani agreed. Hani would kick someone's ass if he had too but otherwise he was a very peaceful lion.

"Well it all happened when…." Kiara explained the whole story not exactly telling all the details but giving enough details.

"Simba, can we exile him!" Kovu yelled.

Simba didn't want to exile Hani but one of his father's laws was no lion or lioness can mate with the heir or heiress unless they are married.

"I'm sorry Hani but we have to exile you it is against the law for you to mate with Kiara unless you two are married, and I don't think you two are married" Simba said.

"But daddy, please no!" Kiara begged.

"I'm sorry Kiara" Simba said.

Hani slowly walked out of the den and left the pride lands. That night Kiara couldn't bring herself to leave Hani's den even know she didn't love him like she loved Kovu she still felt like a piece of her was missing.

The next morning the pride found that four other lionesses in the pride were pregnant. One of those lionesses was Vitani and Rafiki said the great kings told him that she was supposed to have two twin girls. The other three were Bibi a lioness from the outlands who was supposed to have twin boys and Amber, a pride land lioness was supposed to have one single boy. Vitani and Bibi had decided to betroth their cubs at birth, they didn't know which ones to betroth to each other so they decided to let time tell them that. All the pregnant females grew closer to each other out of going through the same things and supported each other when things got rough. Yes indeed the pride lands were happy except for one lioness…

So how is it? Am I describing the details good enough? Feedback please! Thanks!


	3. The Dream

Hani sat at the border hoping to get just a glimpse of Kiara. This time he saw her walking towards him. He was so happy.

"Hey, Kiara!" Hani shouted.

"Hani, is that really you?" Kiara shouted back.

"Hey, some lions call me Tojo, some call me Mohadi, and it really depends what lands I'm in because some lions even call me Kojo" Hani joked. Kiara laughed at his joke.

"Oh, Hani I've missed you terribly!" Kiara said

"I got some great news" Hani said with a smile.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"I got a mate" Hani smiled.

"Heh what?" Kiara asked unbelieving. She knew that Hani was unbelievably handsome but she never dreamed of him getting a mate.

"Yeah, her name is Bella and she is the most beautiful lioness under the sun" Hani said dreamily.

"Oh, I see" Kiara said flatly. Even know Kiara had Kovu she still always thought Hani would be hers too.

"So do you have any news about our cubs?" Hani asked.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot we are going to have twins a boy and a girl!" Kiara sighed.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Hani exclaimed.

"Yeah I was thinking you could name the boy and I could name the girl" Kiara suggested.

"Ooh ok for a boy I like the name Kione" Hani said.

"Ok then the girl will be Chika, I heard it from a traveling mandrill" Kiara said.

"I love it, our daughter will be beautiful like you" Hani said.

"And our son will be a handsome lion like his father" Kiara smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to ask are you going to tell the cubs that I'm their father?" Hani asked.

"Yeah I'm just going to tell them to treat Kovu like their father and to treat you like their father" Kiara said.

"Oh, that's a good idea" Hani said.

"Well I have to go, Hani but I wanna see you again will you come see me again at the same time tomorrow?" Kiara asked.

"Sure and I'll bring my mate so you can meet her!" Hani said enthusiastically. Kiara giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Ok I'd love to meet her" Kiara said happily but inside she couldn't help feeling kind of jealous.

Hani arrived to the den where he and his mate, Bella stayed in. Bella had honey colored fur and beautiful green eyes just a bit lighter than his own.

"So did you see that lioness you wanted to see" Bella said with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah" Hani said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Next time you go see her I'm coming with you" Bella said plainly.

"Well ok I guess you can come" Hani said.

"Oh, Hani I love you" Bella said.

"I love you too darling" Hani said.

"I just don't like you going to see that lioness. I mean yeah I know you guys ain't together but my female instincts don't trust that lioness" Bella explained.

"Your female instincts?" Hani laughed.

"Hani, that's not the point!" Bella said. She couldn't help laughing when she said this.

"Bella, just know that I love you more than I've loved any other lioness" Hani spoke truthfully.

"Ok dear" Bella said.

*Kiara's dream*

Kiara was in an open meadow and suddenly a large lion appeared, she recognized it as Mufasa.

"Kiara, my granddaughter" Mufasa spoke regally.

"Yes?" Kiara replied meekly.

"You are going to have severe consequences for what you have done" Mufasa said plainly.

"Like what" Kiara asked.

"There will be consequences" Mufasa said again.

"Like what" Kiara repeated.

"A hyena attack, a rival pride, and a leopard" Mufasa warned.

"Are those all the animals that are going to cause problems?" Kiara asked.

"I'm very disappointed in you" Mufasa said, his voice fading away.

*End of Kiara's dream*

Kiara woke with a start and started breathing hard. She studied her surroundings and remembered that she was taking a nap with Vitani, Bibi, and Amber near the waterhole under a shady tree that looked like Rafiki's tree. She decided not to tell anyone about her dream, it was just a dream.

A/N Well that's it for now I promise I will update soon!


	4. Something's Not Right With The New Heir

Ahhh isn't it great to be pregnant" Vitani said dreamily.

"Yeahh…." Kiara, Bibi, and Amber all said in unison.

"I can't wait to have my little boy!" Amber sighed.

"So do any of you guys know what you're gonna call your cubs?" Bibi asked.

"I'm going to call my girls Mali and Kali" Vitani said.

"I'm going to call my cub Solo, I think it fits perfectly!" Amber cheered.

The three lionesses laughed at the name because it fit her cub so well, he was the only cub that wouldn't have a brother or sister.

"I agree a single male cub named Solo would fit perfectly" Bibi said.

"What about you Kiara?" Vitani asked, breaking Kiara from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm going name my boy Kione and the girl Chika" Kiara answered.

"Cool I like those names, they're cute" Vitani commented.

"Yeah they're both so unique!" Bibi happily exclaimed.

"Adorable!" Amber chimed in.

Kiara smiled at her friends- no sisters- they made her laugh and feel good.

"Thanks" Kiara smiled. Suddenly Kiara remembered that today she was meeting Hani again.

"Um, you guys I have to go do something, I'll be right back!" Kiara said as she rushed off to the border.

Kiara got to the border and Hani wasn't there yet.

"Phew, he must be late" Kiara thought out loud.

Then she heard the most terrifying sound to a lion that was currently alone, a hyena cackle.

Then 4 hyenas came literally out of nowhere. They said nothing and had red eyes, and they didn't look normal, I mean their whole eye was red. They pounced at Kiara and knocked her over on the ground and then suddenly she heard a thunderous roar followed by Hani knocking 2 hyenas and a honey colored lioness knocking off the rest and throttling them like prey. Kiara looked around at her surroundings it was basically an open meadow with a big dirt path separating the pride lands from no man's land. Once Hani and this lioness killed all the hyenas Hani walked over to Kiara.

"Kiara are you ok?" Hani worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kiara answered.

"Hi I'm Bella" Bella said with the same southern drawl Hani had.

Kiara looked over to the dark honey colored lioness, she was kind of short and had two black spots on her shoulders and eyes just a shade darker than Hani's with a dark brown [almost black] tail tip and noticeably pregnant, probably expecting soon, like Kiara.

"Hi" Kiara said in a cheery voice.

"Hani is such a sweet heart he's always telling me about how much he loves you and stuff like that" Kiara said.

"Aww Hani I love you" Bella said as she licked Hani on the cheek.

"Bella are you ok? You should've just let me take all those hyenas" Hani said with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm more than capable of holding my own in a fight even while pregnant" Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you have to be more careful you've already gotten in 3 fights while being pregnant, from now on let me fight for you" Hani said. Bella groaned.

"Ok forget it!" Bella groaned.

"Well Kiara either you're getting really fat or we're having twins!" Hani exclaimed.

"Ha-ha very funny, you see Bella males can have lionesses always on their s*** and be extremely fat but us females can only get away with being fat if we're pregnant" Kiara said. This caused all three lions to burst out with laughter.

"I feel you Kiara I noticed that too!" Bella said between laughter. The 3 lions laughed and conversed for a while until Kiara had to go back to pride rock to catch dinner for the family.

*3 Weeks later*

Kiara groaned through her contractions for her cubs would soon be brought into the world. She pushed when Rafiki told her to and out slid a small yellow looking bundle. Kiara picked it up and licked it dry. She looked at him, he was the spitting image of Hani, but something was horribly wrong! All royals had royal red eyes his were lime green that was a bad omen. Rafiki looked close at him. He had bulky little muscles like Hani and a little tuft of black mane on his head.

"Kiara, he has green eyes, you need to keep an eye on him he could turn dark" Rafiki advised.

"No son of mine will be evil, we will raise him good" Kovu stated.

"Kovu is right, Kione will be an amazing king some day and he will be kind and fair" Kiara said.

"Kione?" Kovu and Simba said in unison.

"Yes, Kione that will be his name and the girl is going to be Chika" Kiara said stubbornly.

"Well if you like it I like it" Kovu said. About an hour later a princess was born she had her grandmother, Nala's color and blue eyes with a black tail tuft. All was well and the new King and Queen rested with their new family.

A/N I couldn't wait 'til the sequel to add the cubs so I added them anyway!


	5. The Christion Leopard And The Storm

A long ways away there was a den with a female leopard in it nursing her newborn cub that she named Safi.

"Safi, darling I promise know matter what happens I'll always be there to help you." The new mother vowed to her cub. The cub, Safi had blue eyes with a strange marking on her forehead that looked like a heart; she had very light fur and spots just like any other leopard. About a week later Safi could walk and talk and her mother started to teach her everything she should know.

"And then he died on the cross and rose again. And Safi, this man died for our sins, do you know what sins are?" Safi's Mom asked.

"Yes Momma, sins are when we do naughty stuff or even think naughty stuff." Safi explained to her Mother.

"Yes, and do you know his name?" Safi's Mom questioned.

"Jesus Christ, he is the Father, Son, and The Holy Spirit." Safi answered.

"Yes, do you have any questions?" Safi's Mom inquired.

"How do you know about Jesus?" Safi asked.

"Well some mean people captured Mommy and I was put in a, what they call, zoo and it was right next to a church, and a church is a place where they teach people about Jesus, and I would listen thought the walls and hear what they were saying, and I believed it, every single word. And when your Father found out I was at a zoo he broke me out and I taught him everything I knew about this man and we became the first Christian leopards." Safi's Mother explained.

"Wow, Momma! And what does Christian mean?" Safi inquired.

"It means you believe in Jesus." Safi's mother stated.

"Oh." Safi mumbled.

"Hey Safi, you know what we haven't done in a while?" Safi's Mother asked with a grin.

"What?" Safi quizzed.

"Sang and danced." Safi's Mother answered with a huge smile. Safi's mother started thumping her tail on the ground making a beat as Safi started beating a hollow log with her paws.

"The earth is my mother!" Safi's mom started. **  
><strong>"The earth is my mother!" Safi repeated. **  
><strong>"She's good to me!" Safi's mother sang. **  
><strong>"She's good to me!" Safi sang back. **  
><strong>"She gives me everything that I ever need!" Safi and her momma sang together.**  
>As Safi and her Momma sang they danced and laughed.<br>**"The earth is my mother and my best friend**  
><strong>the great provider for me and you**  
><strong>the earth is my mother and my best friend**  
><strong>the great provider for me and you The earth is my mother and my best friend, too**  
><strong>the great provider for me and you!" Safi and her Momma finished.

"Oh Momma, I love when we sing like that." Safi commented.

"Hush now darlin', I love singing with you too, you're such a good dancer like your mother used to be." Safi's Momma smiled with pride. Kione woke at the sunrise and watched the sun from pride rock's tip.

"Hey Kione!" Chika called.

"Yeah?" Kione asked.

"Let's go play!" Chika suggested.

"I have training today and before you try and tell me to skip it, let me remind you that dad would skin me alive." Kione explained.

"Fine I'll just see what the group is doing." Chika mumbled.

"Love you, Chika." Kione smiled to his sister.

"I love you too, Bro." Chika giggled. Kione walked into the den to find Kovu while Chika headed to the large tree next to the water hole to be with her friends. There was 2 lioness cubs, Mali and Kali, they were twins and were very different. Mali has yellow eyes with a dark brown-almost black- pelt and a white tail tip and she was very talkative and loved to draw in the sand or gather a bunch of red and black mud and paint on the den walls. And Kali has a red pelt with very light green eyes and an orange tail tip. And there were 3 other boys, not counting her brother. The oldest was Buru, his pelt is a light brown and his eyes were so dark brown at times they looked black his tail and mane tuft were black, and out of all the boys his growing mane was biggest he was also huge for his age and very muscular. But his brother, Akida, was very small in comparison his pelt was creamy instead of light brown like his brother his eyes were brown and his tail tip and mane was also black. Solo was the other boy his pelt was very unusual, it was all black but his tail tip and mane tuft were white and he was the only one in the group with red eyes.

"Hey y'all!" Chika greeted.

"Hey." Buru greeted back.

"Where's everyone else?" Chika asked.

"Solo and Akida are getting bathes; ha I'm lucky I got mine last night!" Buru laughed.

"Oh I see." Chika said with a small laugh.

"Did you hear it's going to storm sometime today?" Buru questioned.

"It is! Oh my God I'm so afraid of thunder!" Chika worried.

"It's ok I'll protect you from the thunder!" Buru joked.

"I'll remember that because you're the one I'm gonna hide behind!" Chika laughed. Just then two twin cubs burst out of nowhere and ran towards their friends.

"Hey you guys!" Mali exclaimed.

"Hi." Kali greeted quietly.

"Hey!" Buru and Chika greeted.

"What took y'all so long?" Chika grinned.

"Our Mom decided that this morning was the morning when we were gonna get _'the talk' _I mean we already know that stuff." Mali explained.

"At lease you guys got it from your Mom, me and Kione had _'the talk' _with my Dad. I won't even explain how awkward that was!" Chika exclaimed.

"My mom knows I already know that stuff so she spared the details." Buru stated. Then Akida, Solo, and Kione joined the group and they all laughed and talked until it started to rain.

"You guys soon the thunder's gonna start we should get to some shelter!" Chika worried. Just then the group heard a crack of thunder and Chika jumped on Buru's back in fear. The group ran into a small den near the water hole. It could fit maybe four lions side by side. And little did they know this was the very cave that Chika and Kione had been created in. 

Ok so we met some new characters and learned their personalities a little, don't worry there will be more description in the next chapter.


	6. The Storm Continues

A/N Italics represent characters thoughts in this chapter!

Chika cowered behind Buru and clung to his back.

"Chika quit shaking; you're practically vibrating the whole den!" Buru complained.

"I-I'm sorry I'm s-scared of th-thunder." Chika whispered her voice full of fear. The rest of the group was more towards the front of the den. Chika looked at herself. She hated her stomach it was bigger than Mali and Kali's stomachs, they were perfectly skinny! And for this reason she thought no males were ever going to be attracted to her! All of them already drooled over Mali and Kali. She looked at her forearms; her left forearm had cuts on the inside. And that was because of her own doing. She would take a sharp rock and cut herself trying to turn her emotional pain into physical pain. Because everyone knew that physical pain was easier to handle.

"Um, Buru?" Chika asked.

"Yeah?" Buru answered.

"Um, never mind." Chika chickened out.

"Ok but when you decide to tell me your problem that you're currently too scared to tell me right now, you know where to find me." Buru smiled. Chika smiled back.

"I'm gonna go to the front of the den to talk to the others, you wanna come?" Buru offered.

"No thank you, I'm gonna just stay here and…..Think." Chika decided.

"Ok, If you need me just holler." Buru smiled. Chika put her head on her paws. _God, he doesn't like you! Quit trying so hard!_ Chika sighed and closed her eyes for a nap.

The storm raged on over at Safi's den. The walls and roof looked like it was about to cave. With a creak the den collapsed. But Safi was saved! At the last second Safi's momma threw her out into the den.

"No!" Safi screamed as the den collapsed on her mother. Safi dug in the rubble of her destroyed den and found her mother's paw. It was like a second Safi had kicked in and gave her extra strength. She had managed to pull her mother out.

"Momma please get up!" Safi sobbed.

"Safi, everyone has a time limit on this earth, mine has run out. You must understand that this was only my temporary home. I'm gonna go home to God. You have to find King Kovu and Queen Kiara and live with their pride. And remember to spread the word of God." Safi's mother coughed.

"Momma I love you so much, tell God I said "Hi" and enjoy heaven." Safi sobbed.

"I love you too!" Safi's mother whispered.

"I can see God's face." Safi's mother sang.

"Mom? Mom?" Safi cried. She noticed that her mother wasn't breathing anymore. Safi bumped her paws on the ground next to her in a slow beat.

"Hear these words I say:  
>- Make the most out of your day<br>for brief is the light on our way  
>on this momentary trail.<p>

Hear these words, awake:  
>- Make the most out of your day<br>for brief is the time, so brief is the time  
>that we`re allowed to stay.<p>

The bells again... whose turn this time?  
>To reach the end, yours or mine?<br>Each funeral just makes us realize  
>that life`s but a series of sad goodbyes." Safi sang. And a single tear drop fell on her mother's corpse.<p>

Safi started to walk towards pride rock a.k.a her new home.

"Well, where are they?" Kovu roared.

"I have no clue! We should send out a search party!" Kiara whimpered with worry in her voice.

"Kiara, our cubs can handle themselves! If we sent out a search party our whole pride could get lost, they're smart they probably found shelter to sit in until the storm blows over." Vitani advised.

"You're absolutely right, Vitani. Thank you for helping me come to my senses." Kiara thanked.

"Pleasure to help." Vitani smiled. Just then a wet ball of spotted fur came into the den.

"Queen Kiara!" Safi gasped, "I've traveled from my old home to join your pride, my mother has died in the storm, and if I can't stay I'll surly die." Safi explained.

"My kings! Look at you, you're soaked! Of course you can stay, sweetheart!" Kiara cooed.

"God bless you Queen Kiara." Safi sighed with relief.

"God? Who is this God?" Kiara asked curiously.

"You don't know God!" Safi exclaimed, "Well who do you think made this earth?"

"Well no one knows who made the earth." Kiara said.

"Well God made this earth and everything in it, you are one of his children, and so am I and this whole pride and everyone on earth. God's son Jesus died on the cross for our sins." Safi explained.

"Hmm, well what are sins?" Kiara asked.

Safi gasped. "You haven't accepted God into your heart have you?" Safi asked.

"Well, no." Kiara answered, feeling quite confused.

"Well, first of all do you want to accept God into your heart and pray to him and when you die go to heaven" Safi questioned.

"Sounds good to me." Kiara said eagerly.

"Ok, hold my paws and repeat after me." Safi instructed. Kiara did what she was told.

"Dear heavenly father," Safi started.

"Dear heavenly father." Kiara repeated.

"Kiara would to accept you into her heart, she wants you to guide her and love her." Safi prayed.

"I would like to accept you into my heart, I want you to guide me and love me." Kiara prayed.

"In Jesus name, Amen." Safi finished.

"In Jesus name, Amen" Kiara finished.

"There, you now have God in your heart; he will always be there when times are rough. You can pray to him whenever you want and ask him for help." Safi informed Kiara.

"Thank you very much, Safi. I'm going to go take a nap. I'll talk to you later." Kiara smiled.

"Dear God, thank you for my new home and I hope to find some new friends here. And I'm glad Queen Kiara accepted you into her heart. And is my mother in heaven yet? No rush, just wondering. I will tell more lions of your greatness, I love you. In Jesus name, Amen." Safi prayed.

A/N Well Amen to that! Sad time for Safi and will the cubs find their way back home! Well I'll tell you next time I update my story! For now goodbye and God bless you!


	7. Truth Or Dare

A/N This chapter is a little inappropriate, Things like hot spot and BJ will be said.

Chika walked over to her group and sat down next to Buru and put her head on her paws. She looked at Akida, Solo, and Kione. All three of them were staring intently at Mali and Kali. Chika let out a low growl so no one could hear her. They were all practically drooling!

"Try not to drool, y'all" Chika joked feeling very sassy.

"Try not to get too jealous." Akida retorted.

"Try not to make me mad enough to slap you upside the head!" Chika shouted with her paw in the air as if ready to slap him.

"Chika, what happened on your arm?" Buru asked referring to her cuts. Chika quickly put her paw down and against her belly.

"Um, I was wrestling with my dad and he accidentally scratched me." Chika lied.

"Oh." Buru said quietly not believing her but he decided to drop it.

"Hey, guys wanna play truth or dare?" Mali asked with excitement. Everyone agreed to play and they all huddled into a little circle.

"Ok I'll go first." Chika offered.

"Well what if I wanna go first?" Akida challenged.

"Then you answer to these bad boys." Chika snarled extending her claws. Akida gulped and sat down.

"Ok, Kione. Truth, dare, double dare, promise, repeat, or black bomb?" Chika smiled.

"Sure go for me. And what's all this promise, repeat, and black bomb?" Kione asked.

"My Kings, promise means you have to promise me something, repeat means you have to repeat something, and black bomb is like an extreme dare, as in you HAVE to do it!" Chika explained.

"Ooh, ok um truth no! Dare!" Kione decided.

"Hmmm, I dare you to….." Chika trailed off.

"Dare him to lick Buru on the cheek!" Mali whispered through giggles in Chika's ear.

"Oh that's perfect! Kione I dare you to lick Buru on the cheek!" Chika laughed.

"Aww come on Chika! Do I have to lick a guy on the cheek?" Kione complained.

"Yes now do it." Chika said flatly. Kione quickly licked Buru on the cheek causing laughter to erupt in the cave.

"Well that was disgusting! Now it's my turn, Kali truth, dare, double dare, promise, repeat, or black bomb!" Kione said enthusiastically.

"Um, repeat." Kali chose carefully.

"Ok, I" Kione started.

"I" Kali repeated.

"Suck"

"Suck"

"Solo's" Kione giggled with anticipation.

"Solo's" Kali mumbled with regret.

"Hot Spot"

"Hot Spot" Kali groaned. The cave again erupted with laughter.

"Ok my turn and I'm keeping a note to self to be very afraid when playing truth or dare with Kione." Kali joked.

"Mali truth, dare, double dare, promise, repeat, or black bomb?" Kali asked.

"Truth." Mali chose.

"If you had to be stuck in a tree with any of the boys who would it be?" Kali questioned.

"Um, uh….. Solo…." Mali said quietly.

"Ok my turn! Chika truth, dare, double dare, promise, repeat, or black bomb?" Mali giggled.

"Black bomb." Chika smiled wildly.

"I dare you to give Buru a BJ." Mali smiled mischievously.

"Oh, no his …. Is staying out of my mouth!" Chika said gesturing to Buru.

"Yeah, just pick something else." Buru suggested.

"Ok then you two have to make out." Mali groaned. Chika turned to Buru and leaned in as did he. The kiss lasted about 7 or 10 seconds.

"Your tongue tastes bad." Chika joked when they stopped.

"So does yours!" Buru laughed.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep, night y'all." Chika yawned. Everyone agreed and followed suit. Buru curled up next to Chika.

"You're a good kisser." Buru mumbled.

"So are you." Chika smiled.

**A/N Aww ain't that cute! Thanks for reading please review! **


	8. The Three Musketeers

**A/N Cuss words in this chapter!**

"Ok, everyone get up! We need to get back home!" Chika yelled. Everyone groaned in protest, for they didn't want to get up. Mali was the first to yawn and get up. Then Kali then Solo then Akida then Kione. Buru still laid and tried to sleep. Chika walked over to Buru's ear she put her mouth to his ear and pressed her lips together and blew making a loud noise in his ear.

"Ahh!" Buru screamed. Chika and the rest of the gang laughed.

"What the fuck was that?" Buru exclaimed.

"Language please!" Chika exclaimed sarcastically, "Now get up we're leaving."

"Do you guys have any clue where we are?" Kione asked.

"No." They all answered in unison.

"Well maybe we're not that far from Pride Rock." Kali said optimistically.

Three male lions and a lioness walked towards Pride Rock. The three lions looked almost the same. They all had a dark brown mane with a tan pelt and brown eyes. That was because they were triplets, or as they liked to call themselves the three musketeers. Their only difference was their noses. The biggest and most dominant had a black "pride lander" nose and was named Daren. Dumaka had a pink "outlander" nose and had an average height but was taller than his brother Dau. Dau was shortest of his brothers but was not a short lion. His brother, Dumaka, was just a hair taller than him. Dau had big muscles and a pink "pride lander" nose.

The lioness they kept imprisoned against her will had stunning purple eyes, a gorgeous figure, a creamy pelt, a light brown tail tip, and a red tuft of hair that often fell in her left eye. Her name was Kidogo.

"Ugh, can we please take a break!" Kidogo complained.

"And why on earth would we do that?" Daren questioned.

"Cause my paws hurt, you dumbass!" Kidogo snapped. Daren slapped Kidogo on the side of her head.

"Ow!" Kidogo exclaimed in pain.

"That'll teach ya to step outta line missy!" Daren shouted.

"Dau, carry Kidogo, I can't stand 'er whinin'!" Daren ordered.

"Alright, but next time you 'n Dumaka are messin' around with 'er you cannot barricade the door again!" Dau complained about not getting his turn last night.

"Fine Dau, That's why I'm lettin' you carry 'er." Daren explained. Kidogo climbed onto Dau's broad back. And they continued to walk toward the Pride lands. 

As the cubs left the den they found that they were still in the Pride lands. As they walked into the den their jaws dropped in shock. Not only was there a leopard in their den but she was talking to the whole pride about someone called Jesus.

"What's going on in here?" Chika asked in shock. All the lions and lionesses in the pride turned their heads in surprise and the mothers of the 7 cubs ran and nuzzled them.

"Are you guys ok?" Kiara exclaimed.

"Yes momma, we're fine we found a den where we stayed in for the night. And what is going on here?" Chika asked.

"You see there is this person called God…" Safi started to explain to Chika. Safi explained all the things that her Momma ever taught her because somehow she knew that this cub needed to know God.

"Wow, so where did you learn all of this from?" Chika asked in amazement.

"Well my Momma was captured by humans and was put in this thing called a zoo and humans taught each other about God and my Momma would listen through the walls and when my Pa broke her out of the zoo they became the first Christian leopards and now your pride is Christian." Safi explained.

"Well can I be Christian?" Safi asked.

"Of course!" Safi exclaimed. Chika and her friends all accepted Jesus into their hearts. And joined the pride and Safi taught to all of them. She preached and prayed with the pride. She was happy no one asked about how she lost her mother and that she was doing what she told her mother she would, she was spreading the love of God.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I got the idea of the "Three Musketeers" from a western I was watching with my Dad called "Shoot Out" they were three friends with a girl they wouldn't let go of [she ended up dying but don't worry that ain't gonna happen in this story!]. So I give the credit to that idea to the writers and directors of Shoot Out. I NEED feedback and for those of you who are missing Hani don't worry He'll make an appearance in the next chapter. Anyways PLEASE review! **


	9. Time Flies

"Safi, wake up." Kione whispered.

"Do you need something?" Safi asked politely.

"No, er, yeah I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends." Kione explained.

"Oh sure. It would be nice to make some friends." Safi answered.

"Cool, follow me. They already left to go to the usual spot where we hang out." Kione said with a smile.

"So what are the others like?" Safi asked.

"Buru is the biggest out of all of us and I feel a bit closer to him than the others. He can be moody but he's also really funny, and I think he sort of has a thing for my sister, Chika," Kione giggled, "Then there's Mali and Kali. They are so different, Mali is super friendly and talkative and Kali is sweet, observant, and quiet but she'll be the first to laugh at a joke. Then there's Solo. I say he's like a second Kali except you know a guy, but he'll be talkative at times where Kali's always quiet. And Akida is Buru's little brother. He's kind of shy but once he warms up to you he'll talk and talk and talk!" Kione smiled, he loved talking about his friends.

"Who's Chika?" Safi asked, because she noticed that he didn't talk about her.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you about Chika. She's my sister, she's feisty and can beat anyone in a fight, no lie, and not even I can beat her. She's also hilarious and has great comebacks if you're in a fight with her." Kione said with a smile, he loved his sister a lot.

"Sounds like you have a good relationship with your sister." Safi noticed.

"Yeah, it used to be just us until we met the others." Kione recalled thinking about his younger days.

"Are we here?" Safi asked when she noticed the group of cubs from yesterday in their lessons.

"Yeah, that's them." Kione confirmed.

"Hey Kione!" Buru greeted.

"Hey Buru." Kione greeted back.

"You guys come over here!" Kione called to his friends. They all came over.

"Introduce yourselves, this is Safi." Kione said.

"I'm Mali." Mali said with a smile and a wave.

"I'm Kali." Kali said kind of quietly.

"I'm Solo." Solo introduced.

"I'm Chika." Chika smiled.

"I'm Buru." Buru said with a small laugh. The group started to talk and hang out. They all learned that Safi was very smart and could go on about something for a while. About a month passed the cubs turned into adolescents, each of the boys sporting a head full of mane and some mane going down their necks. The girl's legs and bodies grew and with that their first season came. They all wanted male attention to be cuddled. When they got too confused they went to Kiara for some explaining. When she told them what it was they all felt grown up.

"So girls if you feel a little too lonely during your season then you just tell me and sneak off to a hiding spot to be alone for a few days." Kiara explained.

"But on our season we feel like we need attention in the first place but you're telling us to go hide out?" Chika asked feeling very confused.

"I know but it's best you four don't get pregnant when you're adolescents, I know it will be very hard for you to be an early mother." Kiara answered.

"Oh well anyways commandment number 7 says that we must not commit adultery until we are married." Safi said softly.

"Oh Safi, always the last to sin." Mali giggled. The five lionesses giggled along with Mali.

"I think finding a little hideout would be nice." Chika admitted.

"Ok, but come straight home when your season's over." Kiara ordered. The other three lionesses agreed to Chika's idea, exited the den, and found their own hideouts. Chika found a perfect hideout it was in a thick brush a tiny bit outside the pride lands, ok a mile or so. Chika rubbed against a tree in her little thicket. She felt very lonely.

"Looks like your first season." A voice called.

"Who's there!" Chika yelled with fear.

"No need to be afraid," A large male lion said with an evil grin, "This will be fun." With that the huge lion jumped on Chika and wrestled her to the ground. He raped Chika for the rest of the day she sobbed and screamed for help but no one came to her rescue. He had light brown fur with a dark brown mane and a black pride lander nose.

"Don't bother to try and find me so your pride can kill me, you'll never find me or my family." The lion with an evil grin as he left Chika. Chika was so scared. _How will I tell my mother and Father? _Chika thought to herself. Her season ended and she headed back home. As soon as she got home she saw Safi, Mali, and Kali talking. But she went to her mother first.

"Mom, Mom!" Chika called.

"Yes sweet heart?" Kiara called from one of the sunbathing rocks.

"I need to talk to you." Chika requested.

"Ok." Kiara agreed sensing the importance in her daughter's tone of voice. Kiara and Chika went to the very top of pride rock and Chika started to tell her everything. Kiara felt so sorry for her daughter and told her that everything would be ok and that she would tell Kovu.

"So what's been going on since I was gone?" Chika asked.

"I almost forgot to tell you!" Kiara gushed, "Did you know that Vitani had a son?"

"No. How old is he?" Chika asked curiously.

"Not exactly in your age group but he's an adult." Kiara answered.

"Oh, and I'm guessing he's the newest member of our pride?" Chika asked.

"You guessed correctly," Kiara smiled, "If you want you can go meet him, he's in the den."

"I think I might." Chika sighed. Chika walked down the side of pride rock and into the den. She looked in and found a pale grey lion with a black mane and a pink out lander nose talking to a few lionesses and her brother.

"Chika! You're back!" Kione yelled with joy.

"Yep here I am!" Chika yelled returning the enthusiasm.

"Hello, you must be Chika." The lion that must have been Vitani's son asked.

"Yes, that would be me, and I've heard about you but what is your name?" Chika asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kojo." Kojo answered.

"It's very nice to meet you." Chika said with a grin.

"You too." Kojo smiled and walked off.

"Well he seems very nice." Chika blurted to Kione.

"Yeah, he is." Kione confirmed.

"Could you gather our group, I need to tell you guys something." Chika said nervously.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the place in a few." Kione agreed. The place is what they would say when they wanted to meet at the big tree near the water hole. Chika met the group at the place and told them of her pregnancy and they all hugged her when she started to cry. Then as the sky started to get dark they all headed into the den and slept.

**A/N I really need feedback and sorry I didn't squeeze Hani into this chapter too much to describe but I promise he'll make an appearance soon! Thanks!**


	10. A Close Bond

Kojo started to form a close bond with Kione and he often hung around Kione and his friends. As Chika's tummy grew Kojo was very confused. _She is way too young to be expecting a cub! Who could be the father! _Kojo would think to himself. One night while he got up to get a drink at the waterhole he saw Chika pacing in front of the cool blue water.

"Ok I notice the way you stare at me and I know you think I'm some stupid whore who was stupid enough to get pregnant when I'm an adolescent but that's seriously not the case, just so you know I was raped by a full grown lion on my first season." Chika explained with tears forming in her eyes. While Kojo was speechless and didn't even notice that he stared at Chika.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, it ain't fair that this happened to you and the thought about you being a stupid whore never even crossed my mind." Kojo said honestly. Suddenly Chika wore a huge smile on her face.

"What? What is it?" Kojo asked feeling very confused. Chika simply grabbed his paw and put it so the lowest part of her stomach. Kojo couldn't help but feel embarrassed and blushed under his fur. Then he felt it, a small kick on his paw. Kojo grinned from ear to ear as Chika let go of his paw and allowed him to put his paw on the ground once again.

"Did you feel it?" Chika questioned.

"Yeah, that is so cool. Sometimes I wish I was a lioness to feel how it feels to have a cub kick inside of you." Kojo thought aloud.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Chika told Kojo.

"We should get back to the den." Kojo blurted. Chika nodded in agreement and the two walked back to the den and fell fast asleep side-by-side. 

Amber, Bibi, Vitani, and Kiara were lounging by the sunbathing rocks and chit chatting.

"I can't believe our cubs are adolescents now, I feel so old." Amber claimed.

"Think about how I feel, Chika is going to have a cub! I'm gonna be a grandma." Kiara shouted.

"None of you can talk I have a son who is a young adult! Now I feel old!" Vitani exclaimed with a laugh. The four lionesses laughed.

"Hey you guys, do you think I should tell Chika and Kione about Hani?" Kiara asked.

"Well duh, Kiara! They deserve to know the truth; I mean they hardly bond with Kovu so it won't make much of a difference." Vitani advised.

"They do to spend time with Kovu!" Kiara defended.

"When?" Vitani asked with her signature smirk.

"Um, well sometimes Kione and Kovu sleep near each other." Kiara stammered.

"Told you." Vitani smirked.

Since Chika told Kojo of her pregnancy they grew very close, sometimes they would relax in trees together or have conversations that would last hours or sometimes they even groomed each other. One day Chika led Kojo to this new awesome tree she found. It had very wide branches and some branches hung very low so they could climb up. This became their secret place where they would go to have discussions that they wanted to be between only each other. One day they were in their tree when Chika was giving Kojo an extra-long grooming. Kojo had his eyes closed peacefully and purred loudly.

"Enjoying this, huh?" Chika asked between licks.

"You bet the tuft of fur on the end of your tail I am." Kojo smiled as he opened one of his eyes. Chika giggled.

"Want me to groom you after you're done?" Kojo offered.

"That would be great." Chika stated. Chika soon finished and Kojo started to groom Chika.

"You gonna fall asleep?" Kojo asked noticing that Chika looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

"I might." Chika answered with a yawn.

"That's fine." Kojo whispered. When Kojo didn't get an answer he suspected that Chika fell asleep. Kojo finished and just looked at Chika. _Nothing could be more perfect right now with you here. _Kojo thought with a smile. Chika looked so beautiful to him when she was sleeping. _Should I cuddle up next to her? I could tell her I didn't know how it happened. No she'll think I'm weird. But she's my friend, whatever. _Kojo went with his feelings and laid his head on Chika's back. In her sleep she moved her head into his paws. Kojo held Chika close. Kojo slept with a smile on his muzzle. Chika was the first to wake. When she felt warmth on her back she knew it was Kojo. _I don't wanna wake him. But we have to get up, it's getting dark outside. _

"Kojo wake up." Chika said softly while nudging his head and thick black mane. Chika wished she could see Kojo sleeping.

"Is it time to go back?" Kojo asked groggily.

"It's way past time to go back." Chika answered, looking at the almost dark sky.

"We better get going then." Kojo stated brushing his mane in the right direction. The two walked back to pride rock where Kiara and Kovu paced nervously at the peak of pride rock.

"Kovu tonight I'm going to tell Chika." Kiara stated.

"Why does she ever need to know that I'm not her real Father?" Kovu asked.

"She deserves the truth! And I already told Kione." Kiara answered.

"Fine. Tell me when Chika returns." Kovu gave up and turned towards the den. Chika and Kojo trotted quietly up pride rock, trying to slip into the den unnoticed.

"Wait!" Kiara shouted as Kojo and Chika were halfway in the den.

"Yes mother?" Chika asked innocently.

"Kojo go ahead and go to bed, Chika I need to tell you something I should've told you long ago." Kiara ordered.

"What do you need to tell me?" Chika inquired curiously.

"Come sit by me." Kiara offered patting the ground next to her.

"Ok, what is this about?" Chika asked.

"Well it's about Kovu, Hani, and me." Kiara said simply. After the puzzled look Kiara explained who their father was and what happened exactly.

"So Kovu ain't my real father?" Chika asked quietly.

"No honey. I'm sorry." Kiara said sincerely.

"I'm going to find Hani." Chika stated stubbornly.

"Honey you don't even know where to look." Kiara said trying to hold back tears.

"I'll ask around, I'm going to find my father." Chika said with a look of determination.

"Fine." Kiara cried and ran back into the den. Kojo was awake waiting for Chika. When he saw the queen return he put his head up because he knew Chika would be back soon. As she entered the den Kojo smiled at Chika. Chika gave a weak smile in return.

"What did your momma have to say?" Kojo whispered. Chika began to tell Kojo the whole long story of how her father wasn't really her father.

"But it's late and I'm tired and I don't really want to have a big long conversation about this so if it's fine with you I'm gonna get some sleep." Chika suggested.

"But are you going to tell the others?" Kojo asked.

"Tomorrow now get some sleep." Chika whined.

"Ok, ok." Kojo chuckled. Chika was secretly scared of what her friends would think but that would have to be found out tomorrow.

**A/N So how was this chaptrer? I would freaking love some feed back!**


	11. Chika's Trainer

Some sexual content in this chapter no extreme description though!

Chika got up at the crack of dawn and sat on the peak of pride rock. _I'm tired of being scared to be on my own, I'm not going to be afraid of the world now that I'm pregnant with this rapist's cub or cubs, I'm going to fight back. _Chika decided that if she was gonna fight her fears she was going to have to gain some more muscle. She was already a strong lioness in general but she wanted to be stronger. Chika exited the peak of pride rock and went down past the sunbathing rocks, beyond the waterhole, through the gorge, to a small jungle not too far away. There she lifted heavy jogs and practiced her fighting on some trees.

"This jungle is no place for a young lioness to be alone." A deep voice advised. Chika looked over her shoulder she was frightened; this male could rape her too. And he sure was big. But he was a leopard; a black leopard with bright amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Chika asked, although this leopard looked friendly she still was scared.

"Have no fear young one I am Kamau." Kamau said in a friendly voice.

"Ok, well not to be rude but what is it you want exactly?" Chika asked as nicely as she could.

"Well that is definitely not the way to train." Kamau remarked.

"Well then what is?" Chika asked.

"If you would let me I would train you. It's in God's word to help others." Kamau answered.

"Wait a minute, you're Christian?" Chika asked she was very shocked; she had never met another Christian outside of her pride.

"Why yes I am, I learned about Jesus from my beloved mate." Kamau smiled.

"Oh, I'm Christian too, I learned from my friend Safi." Chika said with a smile.

"So do you want me to train you?" Kamau asked.

"I would love for you to train me." Chika said gratefully.

"Ok let's get started." Kamau smiled.

"Hey, Kione where's Chika?" Buru asked Kione.

"I have no clue, why?" Kione asked curiously.

"Um, uh, no-no reason." Buru answered and suddenly became nervous and walked away.

"Wait a minute!" Kione yelled jumping in Buru's way.

"Um yeah?" Buru asked nervously.

"You like my sister, don't you?" Kione smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah but DON'T you dare tell ANYONE! Not even your fucking pet rock!" Buru admitted.

"But I don't have a pet rock." Kione said jokingly.

"You know what I mean." Buru said with a giggle.

"Ok, I cross my heart I won't tell anyone." Kione promised.

"Hope to die?" Buru asked.

"Hope to die." Kione smiled.

"Phew I'm tired! Where did you learn all those training techniques?" Chika asked.

"I used to be a soldier. You see I lived with a group of leopards who would live near the zoo, and we'd break in there and free animals that were caught. And plus we'd have to fight rivals a lot. So we'd always practice battle techniques and train so we could prepare for a fight." Kamau explained.

"Cool! Tell me a story." Chika smiled enthusiastically.

"Ok lemme think." Kamau smiled thoughtfully.

"So lemme get this straight, you have me as your sex slave but you go and rape a young lioness on her first season?" Kidogo yelled.

"Pretty much, I've said this before I was bored." Daren replied casually while starting to groom his paw.

"You got an adolescent pregnant!" Kidogo yelled even louder. Daren slapped the side of Kidogo's head.

"That'll teach ya to step outta line now lay down!" Daren commanded. Kidogo groaned in protest and lay down on her belly in front of Daren. I was the same old thing that went on every day, Dumaka and Dau would go off, look for territory, hunt, and come back while Daren would stay behind and mate with her. Kidogo wouldn't call it rape anymore, he did this every day and she wouldn't cry or complain anymore. She didn't know why but a medicine lioness once told her that she couldn't get pregnant very easily so Daren took that as a perfect opportunity to pleasure himself every day without having to deal with the cubs.

"Are you done yet?" Kidogo asked dryly.

"You know I miss those days when this was more fun, like fighting you the whole time." Daren complained.

"I'm done with fighting it, you're gonna get your way no matter what." Kidogo mumbled. This time Daren didn't reply.

Safi climbed up a thick tree, trying to see if she could still climb like her mom. She successfully got to the fork of the tree and lay down.

"Hey Safi." Kione called.

"Hey Kione." Safi smiled, looking down on Kione. She noticed that Kione had changed, not in personality, but in looks. He now had a head full of mane and the mane growing on the back of his neck was now really close to reaching his shoulders and he also sported a tiny patch of mane on his chest. Now that she thought about it all the boys -besides Kojo- now had a mane a bit similar. Buru's was maybe a bit bigger and Solo and Akida's were just a tiny bit smaller. Kione also was a bit more muscular.

"How'd you get up there?" Kione asked, breaking Safi from her thoughts.

"I don't know instincts I guess." Safi said softly wondering to herself how she got up the tree.

"Well lemme try." Kione said with determination. Safi smiled. Kione stood on his back paws and pulled out his claws. He gripped the tree and climbed up with great struggles. Kione made it to the fork of the wide tree and lay next to Safi.

"Made it." Kione boasted.

"And what would you do if I pushed you out of this tree right now?" Safi joked.

"I'd drag your spotted ass down with me!" Kione laughed. Safi laughed pretended she was going to push Kione. For the rest of the day Kione and Safi laughed and talked for the rest of the day and left for the den joined by everyone else including Chika.

**A/N Well here's chapter number….. oh yeah 11 well thanks for reading please review!**


	12. Something Crazy

Chika got up early again and stretched. Today was the day she was going to tell her friends that her father wasn't Kovu. She went to the place and was glad her friends were there.

"You guys, I need to tell you something." Chika started and got everyone's attention by saying this.

"What is it?" Kione asked.

"It's about our father, our _real _father." Chika said quietly. Chika then went into the details about Hani, Kiara, and Kovu.

"But I'm leaving the pride lands to go find my real father." Chika stated when she was done telling her friends about Hani.

"But Chika you can't leave, at least not alone. I mean like we'll all miss you and stuff." Buru said quietly.

"Thanks Buru but I want to go find my father." Chika said stubbornly.

"Then I'm going with you." Buru said boldly.

"You mean you'd do that for me?" Chika asked, obviously flattered. Buru nodded.

"Then I'm going with you too!" Mali exclaimed, standing to her paws.

"Me too!" Kali yelled. Everyone looked in shock at their quiet friend.

"Me too!" Safi joined in.

"Me three!" Solo shouted.

"So am I!" Kione hollered.

"Well I ain't staying behind!" Akida smiled.

"Aww I have the best friends in the world!" Chika gushed.

"Come here and gimme a hug!" Buru shouted. Chika moved into Buru's inviting outstretched forearm. Soon everyone moved in for a group hug. Later that day Chika went to the jungle to seek Kamau.

"Kamau! There you are!" Chika yelled happily. She waddled her pregnant body over to him.

"Hello Chika! Did you come to train again today?" Kamau asked.

"Yes but this might have to be the last time for a while because you see I'm going to find my real father." Chika explained.

"Oh well that's fine. Just come back at soon as you can." Kamau said casually.

"Well let's get started with the training." Chika smiled.

"Alright." Kamau said, while getting to his paws. 

"Hey you guys, wanna do something crazy?" Kione asked Akida, Solo, and Buru with a devilish grin.

"Hmm, Like what?" Solo asked with the same devilish grin.

"Come here and I'll tell y'all… If you're up for it." Kione replied. Soon all the boys had the same devilish grin. 

"Hey Chika, do you think Kione likes me?" Safi asked Chika. The two were taking a walk alone together.

"Well do you like him?" Chika questioned.

"Yeah, his smile, his laugh, his stupid teasing faces." Safi giggled.

"Well Safi I have no clue, you have to find that out that out yourself." Chika advised.

"But what if he doesn't like me like me that and it ruins our friendship?" Safi worried.

"Sink or swim you gotta give it a whirl  
>Life's a dance you learn as you go<br>Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow  
>don't worry about what you don't know<br>Life's a dance you learn as you go." Chika sang.

"Wow Chika! Where did you learn that song?" Safi asked in astonishment, she didn't know Chika could sing like that.

"My mom said she learned it from Rafiki who heard it when he was traveling in his younger days, the song just always stuck with me." Chika explained.

"Well it's beautiful!" Safi said with a smile.

"Thanks, but still I think you should tell Kione how you fell." Chika said, getting back on topic.

"Ok I will I promise, and I'll tell you everything about it." Safi promised.

"Ok. God I can't believe you're interested in my brother!" Chika laughed.

"Don't judge!" Safi giggled. 

"Well I was thinking we could maybe sneak up on a mother gazelle, steal her calf and play around with it kinda like a pet." Kione smiled.

ed. o you even we'rt night and

"Sounds like a good plan." Buru smiled.

"Yeah I'm up for it!" Akida agreed with excitement.

"Yeah and maybe we could keep it!" Solo chimed in.

"Nah, we'll just kill it when we're done and possibly eat it." Kione disagreed.

"Yeah let's eat it!" Akida yelled with excitement.

"Well I'll catch y'all later; I'm gonna go take a walk." Buru said while stretching and getting up.

"You sound like Chika saying y'all all the time." Kione teased.

"Whatever." Buru groaned as he walked away.

"Hey Chika! Wait up!" Buru called as he saw Chika walking aimlessly in a meadow.

"Oh hey Buru!" Chika smiled.

"I thought you could use some company." Buru explained.

"I guess I could." Chika grinned. She was happy that Buru actually cared.

"So where are you going?" Buru asked with curiosity.

"I was gonna go to this cool tree me and Kojo used to hang out in but now he's always talking with my dad" Chika sighed, "But do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure." Buru agreed.

"Just follow me." Chika said with a jerk of her head.

"So Chika when were you expecting again?" Buru asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Two months from now." Chika smiled as she looked at her growing stomach.

"Wow, that's a long time from now." Buru thought.

"If I could get through one month of it I can get through two more." Chika stated with a can-do spirit.

"How does it feel when the cub moves?" Buru asked.

"You know when you get a muscle twitch that you can't control? It feels kind of like that but in your stomach." Chika explained.

"Weird, has the cub started to kick yet?" Buru questioned.

"Obviously, how else would I know what it feels like?" Chika laughed as she nudged Buru with her head.

"Ok I guess I wasn't thinking." Buru laughed as her pushed Chika away softly.

"Oh! We're here!" Chika exclaimed with excitement. Chika ran to the low tree but as she got there she started to pant.

"Chika don't run like that, you'll wear yourself out!" Buru worried.

"Don't worry I run all the time just not as fast." Chika groaned.

"When?" Buru asked.

"Never mind, let's climb the tree." Chika suggested.

"Be careful up there, lions ain't designed to climb!" Buru called after Chika.

"Quit being so over protective!" Chika laughed.

"Sorry, I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Buru sighed.

"Ok, I'll be more careful." Chika giggled. Chika looked at Buru with a dazzling smile that made Buru want to faint.

"What?" Chika asked noticing Buru's enchanted stare.

"Just the way you smile, it's pretty." Buru stated simply. Chika blushed under her fur.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." Chika smiled withy mock anger. Soon they both lounged in the low but big tree. Buru lay with his head on Chika's stomach, trying to hear the cub.

"Buru, I don't think you're gonna hear or feel anything." Chika sighed with a smile.

"No, did you feel that?" Buru asked with excitement.

"Yeah, my cub's trying to kick you off of him/her." Chika giggled.

"Yeah that means my method is working." Buru laughed while lifting his head.

"Your mane is a mess." Chika teased as she started to groom Buru's mane. Buru responded by sticking his tongue out at Chika.

"That's sexy." Chika commented sarcastically in between licks. Soon Buru laid his head down and purred in content. As Chika was done grooming Buru, Buru started right away on grooming Chika. Chika was fairly easy to groom due to her short coat. As Buru was finishing up on Chika he looked into her light blue grey eyes, they drove him crazy when looking at them. Chika let a purr escape her throat but played it off by clearing her throat.

"We should head back." Chika stated quietly.

"I guess we should." Buru said with a frown. The two walked side-by-side to the royal den just enjoying each other's company.

"So when are we going to leave to find your father?" Buru asked.

"I was thinking we stay tomorrow and leave the day after tomorrow." Chika answered.

"Sounds good to me." Buru agreed nonchalantly. Chika nodded an "ok". Soon everyone was in the den and beginning to fall asleep. Chika settled in between Buru and Safi next to Safi was Kione next to Kione was Mali next to Mali was Kali next to Kali was Akida and next to Akida was Solo and next to Solo was Kojo. Kojo and Solo had started to bond a little and had become pretty close. Soon everyone was fast asleep.


	13. My Heart

**A/N Something I forgot to say about last chapter is the song that Chika sang is called "Life's A Dance" by John Michael Montgomery and in this chapter there is a little sexual content not extremely descriptive but just warning you.**

Kione, Buru, Solo, and Akida quietly slipped out into the cool night air, putting their plan into action. Suddenly as Solo was looking back he saw a small figure slip out of the den behind pride rock, since he was at the back of the group he walked away to investigate unnoticed. As he rounded around the corner of pride rock he saw Mali rubbing against a tree and pacing around in circles. But her scent, it changed it lured him in and made him feel jittery.

_Maybe this is what Kovu told me and the other guys about. What did he call it? Oh yeah a season where a lioness can get pregnant. _

Solo wanted more than anything to mate with Mali. He decided to make his presence known and offer to mate with her.

"What are you doing out so late?" Solo asked smoothly. It looked like Solo had startled Mali but then she looked happy that Solo had found her.

"Well I kinda felt that I was about to be in season." Mali explained for once in her life becoming embarrassed.

"Well I can make you feel better." Solo said with a seductive smile and for once in his life he felt very confident.

Mali lay down in front of Solo invitingly. Then Solo's instincts took over. 

Kione led the way to a meadow where he knew gazelles slept. The 3 remaining lions stalked in the grass and picked a young fawn to catch.

"Do you guys know where Solo went?" Akida whispered.

"I saw him leave maybe he just punked out." Buru whispered back.

"Well whatever we can still do our plan with three of us." Kione said confidentially.

"Ok let's go." Buru said excitedly. The three boys continued to stalk towards the sleeping mother and calf. When they got closer they sprung and grabbed the small calf.

"Got it!" Kione yelled in triumph.

"Sweet." Buru laughed and picked it up with his paw.

"It's tiny." Akida observed.

"No shit." Kione laughed, "Hey keep holding it I'm gonna grab a vine and use it for a leash."

"'Kay." Akida and Buru replied in unison. Kione came back with a vine and tied it around the calf's torso. Kione put the end of the vine in his mouth and walked it around.

"Follow me; let's take our "pet" for a walk." Kione joked. They walked over to one of the marking trees that only Kovu could mark: to show he was the king. Kione stopped in front of it, smirked, and clawed the tree like crazy.

"What are we gonna do with the little calf?" Akida asked.

"Eat it what else?" Kione replied. The two boys nodded. Kione jumped at the calf and clenched its throat in his mouth. The boys chowed down as soon as Kione killed it and soon it was nothing but hide. 

Soon Solo was finished doing his "stuff".

"I'll come back later tomorrow." Solo winked.

"Please come back." Mali purred, "And come get me the day after tomorrow when we head out."

"Okay I promise." Solo promised. With a nod Solo left Mali. Solo rounded the corner of pride rock and bumped into Kione, Akida, and Buru.

"Hey guys how was catching the calf." Solo asked with a huge grin.

"Good, why did you ditch?" Kione asked anxiously.

"Let's just say I'm a daddy." Solo smirked.

"Shut up you're kidding." Buru blurted with wide eyes.

"Who's the momma?" Akida asked with a smile.

"Mali, she's in season and I saw her leave the den so I followed her and BAM!" Solo explained while doing a small pelvic thrust while putting emphasis on "bam".

"My little Solo's growing up." Kione joked while wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Oh shut up." Solo laughed while playfully pushing Kione.

"Are you gonna keep this on the down low?" Kione asked.

"Yeah I was planning not to tell anyone and then when we leave we'll have our cub while traveling and we'll say we were adults when I got Mali pregnant, this plan is foolproof." Solo explained enthusiastically.

"Alright daddy let's just get back in the cave." Buru teased. Then the foursome headed into the cave and slept. 

The next morning when Kovu was doing his daily rounds checking the border he saw Kione's work. He remarked it and excused it as just a little prank. Then Kovu went to where Kiara was lying catching some sun. For a while he looked at her gorgeous body in the warm sun and smiled. Kovu ducked down into the long grass and crept up on Kiara. When he was close enough he jumped on Kiara's back and cuddled close. At first Kiara was startled but then when she realized it was Kovu and snuggled back.

"Kovu you dork!" Kiara laughed.

"Still a better hunter than you." Kovu teased.

"Oh shut up!" Kiara laughed. The two cuddled close and chit chatted.

"Kovu?" Kiara suddenly asked with a serious face.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kovu asked his face full of concern.

"Would you be willing to have another cub?" Kiara questioned.

"Yeah Hun if you want one." Kovu smiled.

"But I don't wanna have one right now, maybe in a month or two." Kiara smiled.

"Fine by me." Kovu grinned and licked the top of Kiara's head. 

Later that day Kione went to see his mother. As he approached her he nuzzled her.

"I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone, mom." Kione admitted.

"I'll miss you to sweetheart, is Kojo coming with you guys?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him yesterday and he said he could come." Kione replied.

"Ok, just think when you come back Chika will have a cub, or cubs, and all you boys will have full manes." Kiara smiled with delight.

"Yeah, I think Chika is a lot less aggressive now that she's expecting." Kione observed.

"Well she has no choice she has to be careful with that big belly of hers." Kiara giggled. The mother and son shared a laugh. Then talked about less important things.

Solo was again with Mali behind pride rock but this time they finished mating faster than the first time. Behind pride rock were a small pond and a water fall coming from the rock. They splashed and played in it. After they were done having fun in the pond the two lay under a small tree and cuddled.

"Look we're one." Solo observed while looking at their reflection in the pond.

"Yep." Mali grinned and licked Solo's cheek. She looked at their pelts pressed closely together. Solo then started licking Mali all over her face.

"Stop." Mali laughed playfully pushing Solo away.

"I've always loved you." Solo admitted while nuzzling Mali.

"So have I." Mali sighed.

Chika was pacing in pain at the edge of the water hole.

"God dammit." Chika muttered in pain, "You're worth every minute of pain."

Chika started to walk over to pride rock. One of the former outlanders was smart when it came to physical health and such.

"Dotty! Over here." Chika beckoned.

"Yes Chika may I help you?" Dotty asked politely.

"I'm having pains today how do I make them hurt less?" Chika asked.

"If you walk around you'll feel them die down a little." Dotty advised.

"Thank you." Chika smiled. Chika decided to walk over to Rafiki's tree to see if the kings told him anything about her cub or cubs. 

Kiara and Kovu were lying in a patch of warm sun when they were disturbed by two gazelle one male and one female hysterically crying.

"What's going on?" Kovu asked noticing that they were approaching them.

"Yes I have a complaint." The male gazelle spoke with slight anger.

"What is it?" Kovu asked with worry in his voice.

"Tell them." The male said to the crying female. She sniffled and then spoke,

"A group of three male adolescents ambushed our herd last night and took my fawn and tortured him and then killed him." The female lost composure after that and started to sob again. She was nuzzled by the male.

"What did these three adolescents look like?" Kovu growled.

"The one leading them was a bright yellowish color, and the one behind him was a light brown color, and the smallest one in the back was a pale creamy color." The male finished.

"Ok I'm so sorry for your loss we will have a stern talk with our boys. Your descriptions give me an idea of who it was." Kiara said with a small growl. 

"But mom ain't herd animals here for us to eat?" Kione argued.

"Yes but not to be tortured!" Kiara growled.

"Whatever." Kione grumbled.

"Kione, you're not going to find Hani with your friends, you will stay back as your punishment!" Kovu roared.

"You're not my real father you can't do that! I'm leaving weather you like it or not!" Kione yelled. As Kione's lime green eyes pierced Kovu's. Kovu had a sudden realization, those eyes they reminded him of Hani's, on the day they fought and Hani was exiled. Kovu looked away and saw Kione run from the royal den.

"Let's just let him be Kovu, there's nothing we can do." Kiara sighed. 

"Hey Dotty!" Buru called.

"Yes Buru?" Dotty asked.

"Could you possibly tell me what to do when Chika gives birth? Because I know she'll have her cub or cubs before we come back." Buru asked.

"Oh well when she says she's starting to feel contractions you ask her if she feels the need to push and if she dose tell her to push." Dotty answered.

"Ok that sounds kinda gross but I'm gonna have to do it." Buru mumbled.

"Boys are always so squeamish when it comes to child birth." Dotty laughed. 

"Hey Rafiki!" Chika called.

"Ah Chika, I haven't seen you since you were first pregnant, you look so beautiful, how may I help you?" Rafiki asked.

"I was just wondering if the kings told you anything about my cub or cubs." Chika explained.

"Yes Mufasa says it's going to be a boy and a girl." Rafiki smiled.

"Huh, just like me and Kione." Chika muttered.

"Maybe it runs in the family." Rafiki guessed.

"Well thank you Rafiki, next time you see me I'll have two cubs at my feet." Chika grinned as she started to walk off.

"I hope you find your father!" Rafiki yelled after her. Chika looked over her shoulder and smiled in reply. Chika had been walking only for a short while when Mali came running up to her.

"Chika!" Mali yelled breathlessly.

"What is it?" Chika asked when she noticed her friend's expression.

"I need to talk to you, is there somewhere we can go where no one will hear us?" Mali asked.

"Uh, yeah we can go to the gorge no one ever goes there." Chika suggested.

"Yeah that would be perfect." Mali sighed. The girls walked in silence to the gorge. As soon as they got to the edge where Scar had taken Mufasa's life they lay down.

"Ok I really don't know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna blurt it out; I'm pregnant with Solo's cub or cubs." Mali blurted. As Chika heard that her face brightened up in happiness.

"Oh my God! Mali I'm so happy for you! How long have you been pregnant?" Chika asked with excitement.

"Just a few days, and I know because it's like I can feel my body making room for a cub or cubs and I've had morning sickness once." Mali answered with a huge smile.

"This is great; I hope our cubs will be best friends!" Chika sighed.

"Yeah me too. I wonder what they'll look like." Mali wondered.

"I talked to Rafiki earlier today, like just before you came to me and asked if we could talk, and he said I was having a boy and a girl! It'll be just like me and Kione!" Chika told Mali with excitement.

"Wow, what are you going to name them?" Mali asked.

"Well I'll name the boy Jao and I have no idea what I'll name the girl, hopefully it will just come to me when they're born." Chika said.

"Oh, well I like the name Jao it's cute!" Mali gushed.

"We should probably head back though." Chika murmured.

"Yeah we wouldn't want anyone to worry." Mali agreed. 

_Dear God, why did Chika get raped? Sure she seems kind of happy to be pregnant but why? It's too early for her. Anyways please give me strength, today I'm going to tell Kione how I feel about him. In Jesus name amen. _Safi opened her eyes from praying and got on her paws.

"Kiara! Do you know where Kione is?" Safi asked the Queen.

"Yes, he's at the waterhole, I think he could use some company." Kiara smiled. Safi nodded and said "Thank you" and then strolled off to the waterhole. As Safi got there she saw Kione pacing in front of the waterhole.

"Kione?" Safi called. Kione turned his head and was instantly calmed down by seeing the most beautiful leopard he ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah?" Kione asked.

"I need to tell you something, can we go on a walk?" Safi answered.

"Yeah, let's go." Kione smiled.

"Ok follow me." Safi motioned. The two walked side-by-side. When they were far enough on the walk Safi summoned up all the courage she had.

"Kione I love you." Safi blurted. Kione spun his head in Safi's direction. _Had she really just said those four words? _Kione thought in happiness.

"I love you too." Kione grinned.

"Really?" Safi asked, she had to make sure.

"Really." Kione laughed. He couldn't hold back anymore. Kione leaped on Safi and kissed her. The two laughed and nuzzled each other. They both couldn't be happier.

"Get off me you dork." Safi teased.

"I don't think I'm going to." Kione smiled, "You're stuck here until you give me a kiss."

"You're so stupid." Safi giggled. Then she stretched her neck up and kissed Kione.

"Okay you got your kiss now get off me." Safi grinned.

"Fine, you win." Kione said as he let Safi up.

"What do I win?" Safi joked.

"My heart." Kione replied with a serious expression.

"You already have mine." Safi responded.

"How long have I had something I've been trying to get ever since I met you?" Kione asked.

"Since adolescence." Safi replied.

"Too long." Kione smiled. The two started walking back with their tails entwined. Kiara watched from pride rock's peak. Kiara smiled, she knew Safi would make a great queen someday, if she and Kione stayed together.


	14. Captured And Cubs

It was dawn Chika had waked up before everyone else and was standing on pride rock's peak, looking at all of her mother's territory. She decided to go in the den and wake the others. She walked to where her and her friends normally slept. The nearest lion was Solo. Chika softly nudged his muzzle.

"Mali?" Solo said groggily.

"No Hun, its Chika help me wake up the others it's time to go." Chika giggled.

"Oh ok." Solo muttered in embarrassment. The two went up to all their friends and woke them quietly. Chika stepped over to her mother.

"Momma, wake up." Chika whispered in Kiara's ear.

"Are you guys leaving?" Kiara asked sleepily.

"Yes, it's time to go." Chika sighed.

"Ok, I'll wake everyone up." Kiara said as she got to her paws. Everyone was soon awake and saying goodbye to the adolescents and one young adult. As soon as they said all their goodbyes they headed to Rafiki's tree.

"Rafiki!" Chika called. Rafiki's head popped out from the tree dangling in front of Chika's face.

"How can I help you Miss Chika?" Rafiki asked with his usual laugh.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Chika smiled.

"I think I know where you can find your father." Rafiki said.

"Where? How? Which way?" Chika suddenly asked.

Rafiki laughed his crazy sounding laugh and gave Chika directions to keep going straight until they get to the River Pride and then head east and they would come to Hani's small pride.

"Thank you so much Rafiki." Chika thanked.

"My pleasure Chika, now go get out of here and find your father!"

Chika giggled and started to walk towards the northern border. The group of nine walked for almost the whole day and when it started to get dark they all found a cave to rest in. Chika was the only one of her friends that was awake. She thought about her unborn cubs. She only had a month to go now. And Rafiki said it was going to be a long travel just to get to the River Pride, it would take about a month. Chika didn't care, she wanted to see her Father more than anything and she knew Kione would too. Chika looked out the den from her sitting position. She was by the left side of the den closest to the entrance. She looked behind her. Buru lay sideways. He was sleeping with his head on his paws and mouth half open, breathing quietly through his mouth.

_Maybe I could sleep kinda close to him, that wouldn't be weird. Fuck it just cuddle already. _Chika argued to herself. Chika silently moved to Buru's side and put her head close to his. In his sleep Buru moved his head onto Chika's neck. Chika got closer and put her head in his paws. The next morning Chika quietly woke and moved Buru's head in his paws.

"Maybe I should go hunt." Chika whispered quietly to herself. Chika exited the cave and moved quietly through the grass. Soon she spotted an old wounded wildebeest. She stalked it in silence. _Left paw up no rocks or sticks, good left paw down. Right paw up no rocks or sticks good, right paw down._ Chika did this over and over until she got close enough to the wildebeest. Then she launched her attack. She had to chase it for a while but it didn't run good because luckily its front leg was injured. She pounced on it and gripped its throat with her razor sharp teeth. Soon the body went limp. Chika felt successful as she looked at her kill. She wasted no time and dragged the kill towards the den. She soon got to the den and looked inside, Mali and Kali were softly talking.

"Hey y'all wake up I caught breakfast!" Chika called. At the sound of breakfast all the boys jumped up and Safi woke due to Kione's movement, she had been snuggling on his shoulder. Soon everyone was at the kill eating.

"Chika, you shouldn't be hunting while you pregnant." Buru worried.

"Don't worry I was careful." Chika muttered. Buru rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"I need to tell you guys something." Mali announced. All eyes turned to Mali.

"I'm going to have a cub in about two months." Mali smiled with pride. Everyone then erupted with cheers and congratulations.

"So who's the baby daddy?" Kali giggled.

"How did I know you were gonna say that, Kali? But it's Solo's cub or cubs." Mali said while nuzzling under Solo's chin. Solo nuzzled back.

"I'm gonna have to get used to the idea of my sister being with Solo." Kali giggled. Solo stuck his tongue out at Mali playfully. Kali pushed his muzzle away from her. Mali looked at Solo there was blood from the kill stained on his white muzzle. Mali licked the blood away with soft licks.

"Hey y'all we're leaving so now might be a good time to stop making out and catch up." Chika laughed as she started to lead the group away. An uneventful week flew by. And the nine young lions were turning in for the night in a thicket. Near the thicket was, thankfully, a small river. Kojo was taking long laps from the clear stream. He felt his feelings for Chika fade. He didn't know why but something was different, she changed. He walked slowly back to the thicket, laid down, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kovu laid down trying to sleep but whenever he closed his eyes all he saw were Kione's angry green eyes staring back at him. He wanted to roar in irritation but that would wake the pride.  
>He walked over to the water hole and took a long drink. He looked at his reflection. <em>Am I a good king? Was it wise of me to let Chika and her friends go?<em> Kovu went on thinking this until he finally went to the den, laid down, and fell asleep.

Three weeks had passed and the River Pride was in the distance they could see it. But Chika couldn't continue, for one thing there was a terrible storm outside, and she was in labor. The nine of them were in a large abandoned cave. Chika was in the back breathing hard.

"Chika, do you feel like you need to push?" Buru asked.

"Yes, I need them to come out!" Chika answered hysterically.

"Ok now push!" Buru commanded. Chika did as she was told and pushed. Buru went to her tail end and saw the small form of a cubs head.

"Oh God Chika, how are you doing this?" Buru asked, partly grossed out.

"Not helping." Chika replied breathlessly.

"Ok push, you're almost there." Buru instructed. Chika pushed again and the cub's shoulders revealed.

"Ok push one more time, as hard as you can." Buru ordered. Chika nodded and pushed. Then out slid a small cub. The silence was broken by quiet mewing of a newborn cub.

"It's a boy." Buru smiled. Chika's face brightened. Buru handed Chika the small bundle. It had brown fur, a black mane tuft a mixture of green, blue, and grey eyes, and rounded cheeks.

"Jao, my little Jao." Chika sighed with tears in her eyes. Then she felt the contractions again.

"Aw crap now time for the other cub." Chika groaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kione mumbled as he walked out into the storm. After about ten minutes of contractions Chika felt she was ready to push. With Buru's help Chika gave birth to a tiny female cub. She had a light yellowish pelt that looked a little more faded than Kione's, Icy blue eyes, fluffy cheeks, and an orange tail tip.

"Wow, what a storm." Kione muttered as he came back from outside the den.

"Dima her name is Dima." Chika proclaimed.

"Sounds perfect, it means storm right?" Kione said.

"Yep." Chika replied. Chika smiled and licked her new cubs softly. Kojo, Solo, Mali, Kali, Safi, Kione, Akida, and Buru gathered around the nursing cubs.

"Man, that's kid's going to town!" Akida cried gesturing to Jao. Chika playfully swatted at Akida. Chika took notice at how small little Dima was and how big Jao looked for a cub.

"Congrats sis." Kione smiled while nuzzling his sister. Kione inspected his nephew and niece. They both looked healthy.

"Hmm, Uncle Kione, I like the sound of that." Kione thought aloud.

"Daddy sounds better." Solo teased. Kione slugged Solo in the shoulder and laughed.

"Hey Safi you hear that? Daddy sounds better, how 'bout you make me a daddy?" Kione joked. Safi playfully swatted at Kione and grinned.

"No thanks; let's wait until we get back home." Safi giggled nervously. Chika looked at her children, she wasn't even paying attention to what her friends were talking about all she could think about was her beautiful cubs. _Dima and Jao, Jao and Tempest. My beautiful cubs, they'll grow up close, I'll make sure of it. _Chika thought.

"Buru?" Chika called breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Buru replied.

"Could you watch Dima and Jao for a second? I have to go to the bathroom." Chika asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Buru beamed. Chika got up and exited the den. Buru lay down where Chika was and felt the cubs' warm pelts against his fur. Dima looked up at him with big blue eyes. She started to make soft purring noises as she rubbed against Buru's stomach. Buru leaned down and licked Dima. Buru felt as if he was a dad even though he wasn't he wanted to be like one to these cubs. Jao woke at his sisters loud purring and batted at her to stop.

"Hey now none of that." Buru scolded in a soft voice as he lowered Jao's small paw with his big paw. Jao licked Buru's paw and cuddled up close to Buru's stomach and fell fast asleep while Dima stared up at Buru. Buru bathed Dima until she fell asleep in his arms. Buru looked up and noticed Chika was back in the den talking to Mali. Chika motioned Buru over. Buru softly picked up both cubs in his mouth.

"Buru you can give them back if you don't want to watch them anymore." Chika smiled.

"I was enjoying cub sitting actually but I'll give you your cubs back." Buru smiled. Chika giggled as she situated her cubs in her arms.

"Only one more month and my little ones will have someone to play with." Chika sighed.

"I know I can't wait." Mali smiled dreamily. Mali winced and held her stomach with on paw.

"I know it hurts but it's worth every second of pain." Chika advised.

"Yeah I still can't wait." Mali smiled with a small expression of pain.

"Maybe I should turn in." Chika yawned.

"I think I will too." Mali agreed. The two went towards the back of the den to sleep. And not to long after Solo came back and cuddled up with Mali. And then Buru came back to say good night.

"Good night little ones," Buru cooed with his head to their eye level. "Good night Chika."

"Good night Buru." Chika smiled. Buru lay down near Chika for protection sake as he said himself. The group set out the first thing in the morning. It was very foggy and they could just barely see a huge den where the River Pride lived.

"You there! Stop!" A voice yelled. Chika looked up and set down her cubs in between her front paws.

"Yes, hello I am Chika and these are my friends Buru, Mali, Kojo, Kione, Safi, Solo, Akida, and Kali," Chika introduced gesturing at each of her friends as she said their names, " We're a little lost we want to know, which way is east?"

"Oh you aren't going anywhere, our leader would love you nine in our pride, and with your young and healthy selves you could make our pride stronger." The lioness smiled evilly.

"Oh no, we have to get to Hani's Pride." Chika said with worry. The lioness snatched Dima.

"Follow me or this little rat gets it." The lioness snarled. The ten lions and one cub being carried followed. Chika studied the evil lioness. She had a dirty grey pelt with hard, uncaring red eyes, and a black tail tuft.

"Master I have found intruders; they're young and strong so we could use them." The lioness barked. Then a huge lion lumbered out of the den; he had a black mane, a creamy pelt, and demonic silver eyes.

"Good job Sauda you have earned the right to eat lunch for a week." The lion praised. Sauda cheered quietly, whispering "Yes!"

"You." The lion called in a deep voice pointing to Safi.

"What?" Safi growled.

"You're a leopard you have no use to me leave!" He commanded.

"Don't worry, I'll save you guys." Safi whispered quietly to Kione as she walked past him.

"Now you." He said pointing to Kione.

"What do you want from me?" Kione asked fiercely.

"You look strong as well as you," The lion said pointing Kione and Buru out, "What are your names and what are you good at? You go first." The lion indicated pointing to Kione.

"I'm Kione; I'm good at protecting, guarding, and making public announcements." Kione said. The lion nodded and shifted his gaze to Buru.

"I'm Buru; I'm good at fighting, teaching, and if you really want me to I can hunt pretty well." Buru said.

"Hmm, now you what is your name and what the hell can you do?" The lion asked pointing to Solo.

"Um I'm Solo; I'm good at hunting, fighting, and I can even fish." Solo said.

"And you." The lion said laying his eyes on Akida.

"I'm Akida; I'm pretty fast, I have a better sense of smell than most lions, and I can give orders." Akida said.

The lion nodded.

"You three will be good for breeding but nothing else. Sauda!" The lion barked.

"Yes master Kasim?" Sauda asked.

"Give the tramp her cub back." Kasim replied. At being called a tramp Chika growled.

The lioness threw Dima at Chika. Chika thought fast and caught her.

"Lead them to the prisoners den and get Nura and Tajo to guard them so they don't run off." Kasim ordered.

"Yes master." Sauda obeyed robotically. She led the way to a small den while stopping along the way to get two small, submissive lions. One was a male and the other was a female.

The three River Pride members forced the eleven pride landers into the cave. The cave was small but it could fit the eleven of them. Sauda gave Tajo and Nura some orders and left. So Chika laid nursing Jao and Dima.

"Man that kid's going to town!" Buru suddenly exclaimed after watching them nurse for a while.

"Shut up it there!" The female called Nura hollered. Meanwhile Kione was nosing around the back of the cave he saw a medium opening big enough for a large cub to fit through. _Maybe we can break some of the stone around this big hole and get out of here. _Kione thought to himself. Later into the night the female guard, Nura was dozing while Tajo was still awake. Kione saw Safi a distance away from the opening in the back of the cave. Since only Kione and his guard were awake at this hour Kione called Safi over by waving his paw furiously. Recognition swept Safi's face as she grabbed a large dead warthog carcass and headed towards Kione.

"Hi sweetie, here share this with everyone else it should hold you guys over for a little bit if you share." Safi whispered while carefully handing Kione the warthog. Kione softly licked Safi's cheek and grabbed the carcass and hid it right in front of him so his guards couldn't see it.

"Thanks Safi, I love you so much." Kione whispered as he licked Safi and gave her a kiss.

"Love you too, I'll be back tomorrow night and then we can break this hole and get you guys out of here." Safi whispered enthusiastically. Kione smiled and nodded and then Safi trotted off. The eleven prisoners were in for a rough day before Safi came back. Kione woke Chika up and told her to eat until she felt like she'd be fine but to ration it for the others.

Then he woke Mali, he thought the pregnant lioness and the one who was feeding to cubs with her milk then he woke up the others. Then he ate himself, after that the carcass was gone. And everyone went to bed.


	15. This Is It

"So are you guys going to willingly join our pride or be difficult?" Kasim asked with an evil smile.

"No! We'll never join y'all!" Chika yelled. The eleven were in a meadow outside the River Pride's den being interrogated.

"So be it." Kasim chuckled, "Cyrah! Spar the bold one." Cyrah had a light grey pelt, black tail tip, and red eyes. Chika was quick to defend herself after figuring out that she was the "bold one".

Chika intercepted Cyrah's pouncing body and pinned her down and bit her front paw. Cyrah yelped in pain. Chika released and grabbed the muscular lioness by the scruff and threw her above her head to the ground. Cyrah got up slowly and weakly pounced again but she was met by Chika's paw striking her hard square in the head. Cyrah fell to the ground and was left unconscious.

"My best fighter! What have you done to her!" Kasim yelled at Chika. Chika looked at the lioness's body. She was heavily bleeding from the forehead where Chika hit her and also bled from her paw. Her back was slightly bruised from landing on it and it would probably hurt for a while.

"What the hell do you expect? She fought me so I fought back!" Chika explained hotly. Kasim shifted his gaze back to the lioness.

"Someone get her to the den!" Kasim ordered, "Whatever it was her fault for losing."

"Should we take the prisoners back to the den?" Nura asked quietly.

"Duh!" Kasim yelled. Nura flinched and obeyed. Once they were back in the den Chika bathed her cubs. Dima squeaked for milk as Jao was getting a bath. Chika let Dima nurse and then she looked up and saw Nura looking in the den and smiling at Dima and Jao.

"Do you want to be a mother?" Chika bravely asked.

"Well sort of, I think cubs would be great because they're so cute!" Nura surprisingly answered.

"Shut up Nura! We're supposed to be guarding not socializing!" Kajo snapped.

"Sorry." Nura apologized quietly.

"You shut up! She has a pretty fucked up life around here and she deserves someone to talk to! I see the way everyone treats her and it's pretty fucked up!" Chika raged.

"What did you say filth!" Kajo yelled.

"You saw what I did to that lioness that was supposedly the best fighter! Do you seriously want to mess with me?" Chika asked. Kajo turned around and quit talking with a nervous face.

"How does that feel?" Nura asked referring to Dima as she fed from Chika.

"Well it feels really weird to be honest." Chika answered with a giggle.

"Good weird or bad weird?" Nura asked curiously.

"Amazing weird." Chika answered. Later that night Kajo had fallen asleep and Nura was awake talking to Chika when Safi came by and was working on widening the hole in the cave. Soon the hole was big enough and Kione started to climb out.

"Go escape with your friends." Nura suddenly said.

"Come with us." Chika insisted.

"Ok." Nura agreed. Soon everyone was out of the hole.

"Chika why is she here?" Kione whispered.

"She's coming with us she doesn't deserve to live here." Chika said stubbornly.

"Fine." Kione scoffed. It was no use fighting a fight he knew he would lose. The twelve headed to Hani's Pride and thankfully Nura knew which way east was. Nura carried Jao and Chika carried Dima as the group walked in silence.

Chika discovered that Nura looked about her age maybe older. Soon they came to a large tree that resembled Rafiki's tree except wider branches in the distance.

"You guys I think this is it." Chika muttered through having a cub in her mouth.

"You mean this is dad's pride?" Kione asked. Kione was surprised at how large the pride was; from how far they were away he could see a large amount of lions gathered, sleeping.

"Yeah I think so, it's the first pride we've ran into." Chika said.

"This is it." Kione muttered sounding dazed, "This is what we came all this way for." Kione smiled. Their journey was over. Now time to meet their father.

**A/N Would you be mad if I ended the story right here? Probably. Don't worry we still have A LOT to cover! Hope you liked it! Now PLEASE review. **


	16. Let's Give Us A Try

The group of travelers decided to sleep until morning and then meet Hani's Pride. Well morning came very quickly to a young lioness mother, Chika. _Ok, Hi I'm Chika, your daughter, I come from the pride lands, Kiara is my mother and Kione here is my brother, it's great to finally meet you. I was hoping me and my friends could stay here for a while and visit. _Chika replayed to herself. It was time to wake everyone up.

"Everyone wake up let's get goin'!" Chika yelled_. _

Hani woke up with a smile. Everything was perfect in his life. He had a small pride that loved him, a wonderful almost full grown daughter, another cub on the way, and a beautiful wife. Nothing could go wrong. He licked his wife's head and opened her pine green eyes.

"Time to patrol the borders?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, wake up Naja." Hani replied. Bella woke up her daughter and the three were off. Naja was a stubborn, strong young lioness. She was short like her mother; she had a yellowish pelt, pine green eyes, and a black tail tuft. One thing unusual about her though was a rare tuft of hair on her head; it was black like her tail tuft. Hani spotted something in the distance, a big group of young lions. Naja ran up to them and stopped shortly in front of Kione. Her eyes widened when she thought about how much he looked like her father and herself.

"Who are you trespasser!" Naja snarled.

"I'm Kione. I'm from the pride lands; we've come to see Hani." Kione explained.

"What do you want with my father?" Naja asked.

"Your father? Then we're siblings!" Chika exclaimed from behind Kione and jumped out to hug Naja. Naja was surprised and most of all confused but hugged back. Then Hani and Bella came over.

"Hani, I am Chika, your daughter. Kiara is my mother and Kione here is your other cub. We've traveled from the pride lands to see you, we would like to stay for a while and visit." Chika explained.

"You're so beautiful, my daughter." Hani smiled, "You can stay as long as you and your friends want to."

"Thank you." Chika breathed. They all headed to Hani's pride. When they got there Chika noticed that all the lionesses and lions had muscles rippling from every limb like her father. Surprisingly there were actually only four grown lions; three lionesses and one other adult male.

"Are these my Grandchildren?" Hani asked referring to Jao and Dima who were in Chika's mouth. Chika set the cubs down and nodded.

"Who's the father?" Hani asked, with a look of protectiveness.

"I was raped." Chika simply replied. And picked up her cubs and nodded goodbye to her father. Chika went over to Naja to see what her half-sister was like.

"Hi Naja." Chika greeted.

"Hello Chika right?" Naja guessed.

"Yeah I was just coming over to get to know you better; I've always wanted a sister." Chika smiled.

"Oh, well what do you want to know?" Naja asked with a surprised look.

"Do you have any good friends?" Chika asked.

"I have three friends; there ain't many young lions in our pride." Naja answered with a smile as she thought about her friends.

"What are they like?" Chika questioned.

"There's Runako. Everything is a mystery about him; he's kinda secretive like it's hard to get things out of him, he's always up to no good. He has a light peach pelt with a blond mane and pretty baby blue eyes. My other guy friend is Jengo; he's a reddish color, like your friend with green eyes, with a darker red color for his mane and he has grey eyes. And my only lioness friend is Reta. She's funny; she's a really light peach color with a black tail tuft and red eyes." Naja answered.

"I'm guessing you like Runako." Chika giggled while wiggling her eyebrows. _What the fuck? How did she know that? _Naja yelled to herself.

"Why would you think that?" Naja asked nervously.

"Well you gave more detail to both his personality and looks." Chika replied with a knowing smirk. Naja saw no way out of it.

"Well I do kinda like him he's cute and kind and I can trust him with all my secrets." Naja sighed. The girls talked for most of the day and then Chika left Dima and Jao with her sister to go walk with Hani and Kione and talk.

Naja bathed her niece and nephew when a grey form walked over. Naja looked up and saw Kojo.

"Hi, I'm Kojo." Kojo flirted. He thought Naja was very attractive and decided to flirt and get to know her.

"Hello, I'm Naja." Naja introduced feeling kinda uncomfortable.

"I was just coming over to tell you how beautiful you look laying in the sunset." Kojo purred.

"Um thank you." Naja said quietly through clenched teeth. Naja picked up Jao and Dima.

"I have to go; I'm supposed to meet my friend Runako." Naja said, muffled by the cubs in her mouth. Naja trotted quickly off. _That was weird! He's like twice my age!_ Naja thought quietly to herself. Naja made it to Runako; he was sitting on a tall bolder; where he often was. He sat and groomed his paw.

"Hi Runako." Naja purred.

"Hey Naja." Runako smiled. Naja looked at his mane. It met at his shoulders and chest but needed to grow under his chin. Like everyone else in the pride he had rippling muscles. Runako got up and walked towards Naja, her heart instantly beat faster. He towered over her, it might have been because Naja was short but she didn't know.

"Where are Jengo and Reta?" Naja asked.

"Jengo's with some orange colored girl and Reta's with some creamy colored lion." Runako answered with a suggestive smile.

"What?" Naja asked.

"I think they're both falling in love." Runako sighed.

"Lucky ones." Naja mumbled.

"I'd be lucky if you ever know how I feel." Runako whispered to himself.

"What'd you say?" Naja asked.

"Nothing." Runako answered, turning away from her and walking away. Naja heaved a frustrated sigh and followed him.

Kali shyly followed the handsome red lion.

"Where are we going?" Kali asked.

"The lake, come on! We can go swimming." Jengo smiled.

"Ok, it's kinda hot, a swim would be nice." Kali sighed. Jengo and Kali spend the rest of the day together and at the end of the day the watched the sunset together. Jengo looked at Kali; she was lost in the beauty of the sunset.

"Kali, I really had fun with you today. I know we've only known each other for a short time but I think I really like you." Jengo blurted.

"Jengo, I feel like I've known you for a longer time than I have. I feel the same way." Kali blurted.

"Let's give us a try." Jengo suggested quietly.

"Gladly." Kali agreed nuzzling Jengo's neck. Jengo nuzzled back.

"Solo you're getting kinda tall!" Mali exclaimed.

"I am?" Solo asked in confusion.

"Yeah I feel like Chika; she's so short, kinda like Naja." Mali answered and started to get off topic.

"Maybe when my mane grows I'll be even taller." Solo smiled while puffing up his chest. Mali giggled and jabbed him in the stomach with her paw; causing Solo to exhale.

"You only have a little to go until you have a full, handsome mane." Mali smiled.

"And only have a little to go until we have little ones." Solo smiled, putting a paw on Mali's large stomach.

"One month, I can't wait." Mali purred. The two kissed and began to groom each other.

"Hey Chika is it?" Runako asked. Trotting over to Chika was bathing her cubs. Naja had gone over to Chika later that night to return her cubs and turned in early.

"Yeah?" Chika answered.

"You seem like the kind of lioness to know how to do this, well how do you tell a lioness that you like her?" Runako asked.

"Well if I was a lion I would use a funny pick up line but make it more sexual!" Chika advised with a smile.

"What?" Runako asked with a weirded out expression.

"I'd be like sticks and stones may break my bones I wanna jam my penis in you." Chika laughed.

"No I'm being serious!" Runako half yelled with desperation.

"Just tell this mystery lioness how you feel. Just be like can we talk? And she'll probably say sure and you just tell her that she's beautiful and you want to be her mate or something like that." Chika suggested seriously.

"That's a good idea." Runako mumbled and turned tail and took off without a word.

"Who does he like? I hope it's Naja that would make her really happy." Chika smiled to herself.

**A/N I got the pickup line from Jenna Marbles if you were wondering I just thought it was really funny and it seems like something Chika would say. Well please review with something more than I love it or keep it up. Thanks!**


	17. Not If I Have Anything To Do With It

**A/N I just noticed a mistake I made in chapter 14! Dima's original name was Tempest and when Chika was thinking about her cubs, saying stuff like Dima and Jao and I forgot to change Tempest to Dima and whoops!**

"Say Naja." Naja cooed to her nephew. He was awake while his sister, Dima, was still sleeping. Jao looked his aunt with a confused expression.

"Ok, then say Auntie, Auntie." Naja continued, putting emphasis on each syllable. Jao giggled at batted at Naja's black pointed nose. Chika was currently going for breakfast with Buru, so Naja offered to babysit.

"I would love to have cubs like you and your sister." Naja purred in a baby voice, "But no lion wants to screw around with me and get me pregnant."

Jao giggled in response. _What if he just understood me and his first words are screw around? Then I'm fucked. _Naja laughed to herself. Suddenly Dima woke and started to try and walk off.

"Oh no, no Dima. You have to stay here until your mommy comes back." Naja scolded. Dima Naja with big, begging, blue eyes.

"I guess we could take a walk." Naja gave in. Naja led the cubs to the lake, where the cubs immediately started to play in the shallow end of the lake. Under Naja's watchful eye the cubs stayed safe and had fun. Shortly after Naja, Jao, and Dima arrived Jengo and Kali strolled over walking very close, hinting their relationship.

"Jengo, who is this?" Naja asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"This is my new girlfriend, Kali." Jengo introduced with a smile.

"And you're Naja?" Kali asked politely. Naja nodded as she ushered the cubs to sit by her paws, so they wouldn't accidentally go too far into the deep end. _Shit Reta likes Jengo, this can't be good._ Naja worried.

"Well I'm sorry to leave so early but I have to go talk to Reta." Naja waved, "Bye!"

"Bye." Jengo and Kali smiled. Naja found her father quickly.

"Dad! Could you watch Chika's cubs?" Naja asked.

"Sure." Hani smiled. Naja smiled and ushered the cubs by her father.

"Reta! Come 'ere!" Naja beckoned.

"What is it?" Reta asked noticing the expression her friend's face. Reta and Naja decided to walk in the jungle and talk.

"How do I put this? Jengo has a girlfriend." Naja blurted.

"Jengo?" Reta whispered in disbelief. Naja nodded gravely.

"Who?" Reta hissed.

"Kali, she's one of the newcomers, she's kinda and orange color with green eyes." Naja described. Reta shoved her sharp claws into the jungle floor and let out a quiet growl. Reta shook her head.

"Well as long as he's happy." Reta sighed. Naja put her paw on Reta's in a comforting gesture.

"Well I have to go, thanks for telling me this." Reta excused herself. Naja nodded and waved goodbye. _What's she planning?_ Naja asked herself. Jengo laid on a rock while grooming his front paw.

"Jengo, can we talk?" Reta asked as she approached.

"Sure." Jengo grinned as he rolled over from lying on his back.

"Listen I know you have a girlfriend but I want to tell you that I've always really liked you and I should've told you sooner." Reta sighed.

"Well I like you too; I thought you didn't like me so I'm trying to move on with Kali." Jengo said.

"You don't have to move on, I'm yours." Reta smiled.

"But I don't wanna hurt Kali." Jengo whispered.

"She doesn't need to know." Reta whispered back. Jengo grinned in reply. Reta jumped on Jengo and gave him a long kiss. After a while of kissing and flirting Jengo had to leave and meet Kali up at the lake.

"So you promise you won't tell Kali?" Jengo asked.

"Yeah but is it ok if I tell Naja? I'll make her swear not to tell." Reta asked.

"Ok but only Naja." Jengo answered. Later that evening Chika was with her father, his mate, and Kione.

"Hey dad, why does Naja have that pretty tuft of fur on her head?" Chika randomly asked.

"It comes from my side of the family; it's an unusual trait that my baby sister also has." Hani answered, getting kind of quiet in the mention of his baby sister.

"We have an aunt?" Chika asked.

"Yeah, she's a bit older than y'all; she'd be about the age I was when I lived in the pride lands now." Hani answered quietly.

"What happened to her?" Kione asked, noticing the look of grief on his father's face.

"She thought she was in love when she was an adolescent, with this lion named Daren. So she ran away with him and his two brothers, Dumaka and Dau. Then they turned on her and since she couldn't get pregnant easily they took advantage of her and kept her around just so they could satisfy themselves without having to deal with the cubs." Hani growled, "I tried to track them for days, to save my sister, but Daren knows how lose someone and I never found them. And that's also how I stumbled upon the pride lands. I had wounds and I needed to have a pride to take care of me. I told their king, Simba, my story so he pitied me and let me join." Hani finished.

"Wow dad, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know I would feel terrible if the same thing happened to Chika and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Kione said while putting a paw on his father's large paw.

"What was she like?" Chika asked.

Hani smiled a little as he thought. "Kidogo was stubborn, determined, very strong, sassy, and very prickly if you don't know her, she had a red tuft on her head, purple eyes, and a light peach pelt." Hani sighed, "Naja is like her in so many ways."

"Maybe someday you'll find her." Kione murmured.

"Maybe someday." Hani whispered.

Reta lay under a tree grooming her paw, when a huge brown lion, to other big brown lions, and a pretty lioness interrupted her.

"You, you have my cubs where are they?" The largest lion shouted.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong lioness, I have no cubs." Reta hissed.

"Dammit! This one has red eyes! The one who has my cubs has blue eyes, a creamy pelt, and a black tail tip, do you know a lioness that looks like this?" The largest lion questioned.

"What do you want with Chika?" Reta asked, being protective of her best friend's sister.

"Ah-ha she's here that's all I need." The lion said as he walked away.

Chika was alone with her cubs, finally, grooming them. _Jao's about to say his first words I can feel it! He's three weeks old now is the time. _Chika thought to herself.

"You!" A lion shouted. Chika looked up and gasped in sudden horror and shock. _It's him! I can't believe it! _ Chika yelled to herself. Chika growled and shoved her claws into the dirt. She quickly ushered her cubs under her.

"What the hell do you want you son of a bitch!" Chika roared.

"You have something of mine." The lion smiled evilly, "And is that any way to talk to the lion who gave you those two beautiful cubs."

"You have something of mine too, my innocence!" Chika shouted, "God you sick piece of shit."

"Ha-ha oh yeah." The lion laughed, "But anyways those cubs are mine, now hand them over."

"Never, you don't deserve what I went through so much pain for." Chika roared, she was now trembling with anger.

"Quit shaking honey." The lion toyed with Chika.

"Daren just cut it out and leave the girl alon-"the lioness was cut off by Daren's huge paw.

"Wait!" Chika shouted as she saw the lioness, "Are you Kidogo?"

"How do you know my name?" Kidogo asked.

"My father has told me so much about you, my father is Hani." Chika explained.

"Daren leave my niece alone or you'll have to deal with me." Kidogo growled as she joined Chika's side and bared her teeth.

"Kidogo you have such a gorgeous face, don't make me scar it up." Daren threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Kidogo growled menacingly. Daren roared as Kione and Buru suddenly ran up and growled at the lions.

"Back off, you're out numbered." Buru roared.

"Who are you two cubs?" Daren laughed.

"None of your damn business." Kione snarled.

"Kione, how did you know that I was in trouble?" Chika asked.

"I heard roaring and shouting." Kione grumbled, not breaking his hard stare at the three large lions. Suddenly Daren pounced at Chika. Chika pushed her cubs under a bush behind her and fought back. _Be light on your paws while fighting and never let rage blind you. _Kamau's advice rushed through Chika's head.

Chika raised a paw and push against Daren's forehead to temporarily stop him. Kidogo helped Chika fight Daren, Buru fought Dumaka, and Kione fought Dau. Though Buru and Kione were just leaving adolescence they were nearly the size of a full grown lion, so they each were about the same size as their opponents.

_Try to make your opponent angry, if they're angry they won't think about what they're doing. _Another tip from Kamau suddenly rushed through her head.

"Hey Daren look you're losing to lionesses maybe you're getting too old for this." Chika taunted. Daren roared in anger and rushed at Chika. Chika jumped forward and swiped at Daren's face with hard paws. Daren fell on his back from the impact, and Kidogo jumped on him and bit into his thick brown mane. Chika jumped on his back and bit into his hip.

"A little to the right and we would have a serious problem." Daren growled at Chika as she sank her teeth into his hip. Daren swiped Kidogo off his chest and shook Chika from his hip. Daren had Kidogo pinned down and was about to end her life. Then Kione jumped into action and pounced at Daren. Daren let Kidogo go and now faced his new fighter, Kione. The two fought until Daren had Kione in the same position as he had Kidogo in a bit ago.

"Wait!" Chika shouted. All fights stopped and all looked at Chika. Daren looked at Chika.

"If I willingly go with y'all, counting my cubs, will you leave my brother and my aunt and my best friend alone?" Chika asked gesturing to the lions helping her.

"Yes, let's go then." Daren answered. They all ran away shortly after that.

"No!" Buru shouted, "Kione and you get help! I'll trail them!"

Kione nodded and Kidogo followed him. Buru ran after them, he saw their figures running away. Buru had speed and endurance. His mother trained him as a cub and adolescent to have speed, strength, and endurance. Soon they stopped to rest by a big rock and a pond. Buru hid in a bush and observed them. He watched as Dumaka, the lion he'd been fighting, began to flirt with Chika. He got closer and spanked her rear end. Chika roared and slapped him in the face with a hard paw, Dumaka fell to the ground and hit Chika back, in the face, with a huge paw. Chika flew a few feet and her cubs came by her face. Chika lifted her head and nuzzled them.

Daren walked by and picked up Jao, inspecting him and occasionally turning him around. A smile broke Daren's face as he set Jao down.

"He's big, hopefully he'll stay that way, if I keep him, which I most likely will, and he'll be trained hard." Daren grinned.

"Never, he's my cub." Chika spat.

"Hey Daren what are you going to do about the little female?" Dau asked.

"Breeding." Daren answered bluntly.

"Ain't she related to you though?" Dumaka asked.

"That's why you two will use her for breeding, y'all are more distant relatives." Daren answered. Dau and Dumaka both shrugged and nodded, thinking the idea sounded plausible. Chika let out a low growl. _Not my cubs, never. _Chika thought. Chika let out a low growl and bathed her cubs. _Please someone save me._ Chika thought. _Whenever you feel alone pray to god, he will help you._ Something Safi had once said flashed through her mind.

_Um dear god, I know I've never prayed before but there's a first for everything. Please I pray that someone from my father's pride comes and saves me, In Jesus name amen. _Chika prayed.

"Alright everyone settle down, we're staying here tonight." Daren said. Dumaka and Dau lay down like Daren and Chika had done a while ago. Soon the three evil brothers were fast asleep. Chika was still up licking her cubs.

"Chika!" Buru whispered loudly behind a bush. Chika raised her head and saw Buru behind the bush. Buru locked eyes with Chika and waved her over. Chika quietly tiptoed away over to Buru. Daren woke up and looked in Chika's direction. He got to his paws.

"Mark my words kids we'll regroup and attack the pride lands, starting with _you._" Daren warned while pointing to Chika. Buru snarled and nudged Chika to start running.

_Dear God, Thank you so much for sending Buru to save me. Please protect my mother and Kovu in the pride lands, in Jesus name Amen._ Chika prayed.

Not long after Buru and Chika ran into Hani and all their friends. Hani ran to Chika and nuzzled her. Next was Kione, he looked as if he had been crying. The two stared at each other for a moment then Kione broke the stare and embraced his sister.

"Chika don't ever do anything that stupid ever again, I love you, you're my sister and I never want to lose you." Kione whispered. Chika noticed that Kione had actually begun to cry a little.

"You would've been killed if I didn't, and Kione you have to accept that I'm going to die someday." Chika whispered back.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Kione vowed. The two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. The group traveled back to the pride with a few questions for Chika like; did they hurt you or the cubs? Chika answered everyone's questions and all lions curled up for bed.


	18. Ruko

**I'm doing a terrible thing here but I'm going to make Jao and Dima age very slowly. They won't be talking anytime soon. Sorry!**

Jengo and Reta were out walking early in the morning.

"I think you should break up with Kali if you don't want to hurt her." Reta suggested.

"Well then she'll be hurt." Jengo sighed.

"I think she would be even more hurt if she found out about us while you two were still together." Reta whispered in Jengo's ear. Jengo jumped on Reta and kissed her. Reta wrapped her arms around Jengo's neck and kissed back. Little did they know Kali was watching their every move. Kali ran off with tears streaming down her face. She ran right into Akida.

"Kali what's wrong?" Akida asked. Kali couldn't answer, due to her tears, so Akida pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. After a few sobs Kali could speak.

"I just saw Reta and Jengo making out, Jengo is _mine!_" Kali said between sobs.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, you'll find someone else. Hell the next lion you'll be with could be right in front of you. Kali you're a beautiful lioness, Jengo is really stupid if he's cheating on _you._" Akida comforted.

"Really you think so?" Kali asked while finally lifting her head from Akida's chest.

"I know so." Akida whispered and rubbed Kali's back.

"Thanks Akida." Kali smiled while sniffling and rubbing her nose.

"No problem." Akida sighed and lifted Kali's chin. Kali waved goodbye and walked off.

"I have a weird feeling." Jengo muttered.

"What do you mean babe?" Reta asked.

"I don't know something just isn't right." Jengo grunted. The pair was cuddling in a thicket when Jengo got the weird feeling.

"Oh I bet it's nothing." Reta assured, burying her head into Jengo's almost full mane Jengo nuzzled back. 

Chika was lying with Kione by the lake and talking to him about cubs. Dima and Jao had grown. Dima was still smaller than Jao, but still had grown. Jao got larger than he already was and sported a medium sized tuft of fur on his head. They were both very sturdy and could run and jump, but they occasionally got tired and went to rest by their mother. But both remained quiet.

"I don't know, I love Safi so much but what would our cubs look like?" Kione answered.

"I have no clue what the kids would look like but Kione that shouldn't matter, they're cubs either way and they're going to love you. And the first born will make a wonderful heir." Chika answered, "And just think about it, Safi will be the first leopard queen."

"Yeah I've thought about it. Do you think Dad- er Kovu will allow it?" Kione asked nervously.

"I don't know Kovu is a pretty unpredictable lion." Chika answered. Kione looked nervous and brushed his chest fur in the right direction.

A few days passed peacefully without word of the three lions that attacked Chika. Hani and Kidogo grew closer and were never apart. And finally all 6 adolescent boys' manes grew in fully. They weren't very thick yet but eventually they would be thick. Kojo and Nura were drinking at the lake's edge when Kojo decided to push her in.

"Ahh! Kojo! I can't swim help!" Nura screamed. Kojo wasted no time and jumped in after Nura. As they got on the grass Kojo asked Nura if she was alright.

"Gotchya." Nura answered with a sly smile.

"Wow little Miss. Actress, that was good." Kojo smiled with mock anger. Nura batted at Kojo's nose as he leaned in closer.

Runako paced in front of a small tree and turned towards it.

"Naja I love you." Runako practiced to the small tree, "No that's too straight forward." Runako grumbled.

"Naja ever since I met you when we were cubs I've always struggled to talk to you but I love you." Runako tried again.

"I love you too." A soft voice replied from behind him. Runako turned in surprise and saw Naja standing behind him with a smile on her beautiful face. Runako's face reflected horror and embarrassment. He didn't want Naja to find out his secret just yet. Runako turned tail and ran as fast as he could.

"Wait! Runako! What's wrong?" Naja yelled after Runako. Runako heard her but he didn't stop running. He looked back and saw Naja's sad silhouette looking at her paws. As he turned his head back to where he was going he ran smack straight into the other male lion in his pride, Banji.

"Um sorry sir I was just um-"Runako was cut off by the older lion.

"Relax Child, I saw what happened, tell me, what's going on? Why did you run?" Banji asked.

"I don't want her to know I love her yet, I'm just not ready." Runako explained with his head hung low.

"I had a similar experience when I was about your age, with your mother actually, but everything will be fine, if you really love her tell her how you feel." Banji advised.

"That's a good idea, thanks….. Dad." Runako thanked.

"You're welcome son." Banji smiled and left. Runako decided to take a walk to clear his mind.

"Nura let's run away together!" Kojo blurted enthusiastically.

"What?" Nura asked, wondering if she heard him right.

"You heard me, let's start a pride all our own. Common we can go right now without telling anyone, let's go!" Kojo smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nura finally agreed with a smile. The sun began to set as they ran off together into the horizon. Chika smiled as she watched them leave. It wasn't before long until she heard a roar of pain, it was Mali. Chika quickly picked up Jao and Dima and ran off towards the cry of pain.

Chika came into a clearing where Mali was laying down and was currently being comforted by Solo. Mali began breathing heavily through her contractions.

"Chika what do I do? Get help! No wait stay here, help me!" Solo pleaded.

"Ok calm down Solo." Chika soothed.

"Ok I'm calm now what do we do?" Solo asked in a more calm voice. Chika walked past Solo over to Mali. Chika lifted Mali's tail.

"It looks as if she's ready to deliver." Chika smiled, "Mali when you feel the urge to push, push!"

Mali nodded and strained. About an hour of pushing and instructions a baby boy was born. He had a white muzzle, dark brown paws, a grey tuft of mane on his head, ruby red eyes, fluffy cheeks, and an outlander nose. Mali immediately pulled her little boy close and began licking him clean.

"Ruko." Mali breathed.

"What was that sweetie?" Solo asked.

"His name is Ruko." Mali smiled.

"I love it." Solo grinned.

"Chika come here." Mali ordered. Chika walked over to Mali and sat down by Mali. Mali was lying on her stomach with Ruko cuddled in her paws.

"Yeah?" Chika asked.

"Did we ever get our cubs baptized?" Mali asked.

"I know for sure we never got Ruko baptized but we never found a suitable place to baptize my cubs." Chika explained.

"Why don't we get Safi to baptize Ruko, Jao, and Dima in the lake?" Mali suggested.

"I'll talk with Safi but right now we need to show of your beautiful little cub." Chika gushed.

"I really want to sleep could you bring everyone who wants to see him here; I'm really tired after giving birth." Mali requested.

"Alright, I'll be back in a flash, could y'all watch Dima and Jao? I don't think they could keep up." Chika asked.

"Sure." Mali answered. Dima and Jao slowly walked away from their mother's side over to the newborn cub. Dima licked him while Jao sniffed him. Ruko giggled and batted at Jao's nose. Jao giggled back and poked Ruko's soft little belly. Chika ran to the first lion she could find. It was Akida and Kali.

"Mali gave birth follow me!" Chika yelled. They followed and as the news spread soon all her friends and family followed. The group going to see Mali included Kali, Akida, Buru, Safi, Kione, Runako, Naja, Jengo, Reta, Bella, Kidogo, and Hani. As everyone got into the thicket Kali came forward first. She nuzzled her sister and Solo and took in the sight of her little nephew. Soon everyone had seen Ruko and Mali fell asleep.

"I think that's our queue to leave this new family alone come now get going everyone." Hani ordered. Chika got Dima and Jao to follow her and then left with everyone else. Chika spotted Buru sitting on a tall rock by the lake by himself. _He could use some company._ Chika thought. As she approached Buru she thought maybe he wanted to be alone but she kept walking anyway. Dima made their presence known by running up to Buru as she jumped in his paws Buru laughed.

"Daddy!" Dima shouted. Chika's eyes widened in surprise at hearing this. Jao giggled and also jumped in Buru's paws, landing next to his sister.

"Daddy!" Jao also shouted, like his sister had done.

"Hey Dima hi Jao." Buru greeted with a laugh. It was then when Chika finally reached the rock.

"Sorry did they disturb you peace?" Chika asked.

"No I could actually use a laugh." Buru smiled. Dima and Jao snuggled into Buru's chest and were soon sleeping.

"Is something wrong?" Chika finally asked.

"No well sorta." Buru sighed.

"Tell me." Chika whispered and put a paw on Buru's arm.

"Well seeing Mali and Solo with their cub kinda made me think about how I have no mate or cubs and it makes me afraid that I'll die alone." Buru explained. Chika leaned in and nuzzled Buru.

"I know exactly how you feel, before I have Dima and Jao I thought the same thing but technically I'll probably still die alone if my cubs go off and start their own pride." Chika related.

"I just wanna be a dad more than anything though; to tell you the truth I'm a bit jealous of Solo." Buru laughed a little.

"Did you hear Dima and Jao? They're little cubs and they already look at you as their father, maybe someday you'll be able to have that "dad" feeling." Chika offered.

"To tell you the truth I already feel kinda like a dad, do you think I could teach Jao all he needs to know about being a lion when he's old enough?" Buru asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Chika smiled genuinely.

"Thanks Chika." Buru breathed. Chika smiled and nuzzled Buru's mane.

"I think I should get to bed." Chika said as she started to stand up and stretch.

"Me too I'll help you carry the little ones." Buru offered.

"Thanks." Chika grinned. Chika leaned down and picked up Jao while Buru carried Dima. Chika settled down for bed sandwiched in between Buru and Kione. Safi was snuggled up on Kione, fast asleep. Chika licked her two sleeping cubs and went to bed herself. _I think we should head home soon._ Chika thought to herself before she fell asleep.  
><strong>AN I got a review from someone who didn't have an account on here so I'll answer them right now. They said the story felt rushed and had too much "urban slang". Well I know I think it's kinda rushed too I try not to do that but I end up doing it anyways. And about the slang, I try to put myself into the story like sometimes the characters say things that I've said to my friends before. So sorry for the slang but it ain't gonna go away. And one more thing if you're planning on reviewing tell me who your favorite character is! Thanks bye! **


	19. Taken

**A/N Hey y'all! Here's my latest chapter! I changed the ending a bit so if you already read this chapter just skip to the end where things start to look a bit different.**

Chika woke up early and stretched. It had been a week since Ruko was born and he was now very sturdy and could run and play with Dima and Jao. Dima and Jao could say a few small words like yes, no, mommy, and daddy. Chika had also confirmed to the group that Kojo had run away with Nura. Chika walked over to where Solo and Mali were sleeping. Ruko was sleeping close to Mali's stomach.

"Mali, could you watch Dima and Jao? I need to talk to my father." Chika whispered.

"Sure, just set them down by Ruko." Mali yawned. Chika quietly said thank you and grabbed her cubs and put them down by Mali's stomach. Chika didn't have to look far to see her dad, he was sitting awake by a large tree, grooming his paw.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Chika asked as she stepped closer.

"Sure Hun." Hani answered with a toothy grin. Chika stepped closer and lay down next to her father.

"Well me and my friends have been here for more than a month and I kinda think it's time to head out pretty soon, I'm pretty sure my mother is worried as ever." Chika said with an unreadable expression.

"I knew this time would come but my pride ain't too big, and I was thinking maybe I could beg Kovu to let my pride and his become one. I lost you and your brother once and I don't wanna lose y'all again." Hani smiled. Chika did the math in her head. _My father's pride has ten lions and one other cub on the way so that makes eleven, and there are 24 lions and lionesses in Kovu's pride, put them together and you get 35 lions total. Well that means a bigger hunting party and more food. _Chika thought.

"Well dad that's 35 mouths to feed, I don't think Kovu would be too happy about that." Chika mumbled with a frown.

"I could ask Banji to take over the pride and just bring along my family and Runako." Hani reasoned, "I would sacrifice anything to be with you and your brother."

"Really dad? I'm flattered! And wait why are you bringing your family and Runako?" Chika asked.

"He's in love with Naja and I know he would ask to come." Hani explained nonchalantly.

"Aw that's so sweet." Chika smiled.

"Yeah, so when are you planning on leaving?" Hani asked.

"I was thinking maybe today or tomorrow." Chika answered.

"I'll make the announcement today." Hani sighed. Hani then said goodbye to Chika and left to go over by his pride. Soon everyone was awake and Mali was coming over to Chika with her cubs and Ruko.

"Hey Mal." Chika greeted.

"Hey, so did you talk to your dad about leaving either today or tomorrow?" Mali asked.

"Yeah he said that he wanted to come with us like him, Naja, Bella, and Runako." Chika explained.

"Whoa wait, why Runako?" Mali asked.

"That's what I said! He said he knows Runako would ask to go anyways." Chika replied.

"So is he leaving the other male in the pride in charge?" Mali asked.

"Yeah, I wonder when my step-mom is gonna have her cub." Chika wondered randomly.

"Yeah, she looks like she's gonna bust any day!" Mali giggled.

"Right? She said it was going to be a boy and his name was gonna be Tavi." Chika laughed.

"That's so adorable!" Mali smiled.

"Yeah, common it looks like my dad's about to make an announcement." Chika said as she stood up. Mali followed and ushered the kids to keep up. Chika, Mali, and the cubs got there soon enough to hear the first words Hani started to say.

"My pride I want you to know that I'm leaving the lands to join my daughter's pride, but now don't panic, I'm leaving Banji in charge and I'm taking my family and Runako, any questions?" Hani asked, "Good, I'm leaving with them this afternoon."

Hani dismissed his pride and left the large rock he was standing on. Afternoon came quite quickly for the group of young adults. Everyone was saying goodbye. Naja was taking an extra-long time saying goodbye to Reta. They were both sobbing and hugging.

"Reta you're the best friend a girl could ever have, I love you." Naja cried.

"Naja you've always been there for me and I've always tried to be there for you I live you too." Reta sobbed. Both the girls rubbed their noses and sniffled.

"Promise me you'll visit." Reta finally said.

"You can't keep me from visiting." Naja smiled sadly. Naja nuzzled Reta goodbye again and they both sat in silence drying each other's tears.

"Jengo I just want you to know that you're the worst boyfriend ever you lying cheater!" Kali snarled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jengo stuttered.

"Save it bitch!" Kali growled and then raised a paw and slapped Jengo on the head and turned tail. Akida came up to Kali and offered a high five. Kali smiled and slapped Akida's paw.

"Ha-ha remind me not to cheat on a lioness, ever." Runako laughed.

"Shut up!" Jengo laughed in mock anger. Runako gave Jengo a quick head butt and scuffed up his mane.

"Goodbye Reta." Hani smiled as he walked up to Naja and Reta.

"Goodbye Hani." Reta said with a sad smile. As soon as everyone said their goodbyes the group of 12 headed out. A week of traveling passed by uneventfully as the group got to the River Pride. Dima and Jao could now also talk in complete sentences and Ruko could say small words.

"Hey I smell the border over here, no one go in this pride is very hostile." Chika warned. Everyone nodded and went south from there. Little did everyone know Jao strayed behind and was sniffing at a small flower.

"Mommy! Help me!" Jao yelled. Chika spun around to see Jao in the mouth of Daren.

"Put him down!" Chika growled with narrowed eyes. Jao had never seen his mother look this scary.

"If you move a muscle Jao gets it." Daren uttered.

"What do you want?" Chika snarled, not unbarring her teeth.

"I want Jao; He's my heir I'm going to train him to follow in my footsteps." Daren said simply, "Either way you don't get him, if you run towards me he's dead, if you do nothing I'll take him and he'll be fine."

Chika broke down and started to cry.

"Mom it's ok, I'll always come back to you, go before he calls reinforcements." Jao sacrificed.

"Just know I love you so much Jao and if there were something I could do so you wouldn't have to go through this I would do it, I love you." Chika sobbed.

"I love you too mom. I love you dad and uncle Kione and Dima and Ruko and Grandpa and all of y'all." Jao cried turning his gaze to the twelve lions and two cubs behind his mother, "Now go!"

Everyone started to run except Chika who had to be pulled away by Buru. Chika turned back one more time to see her little boy being pulled away by Daren. Chika was a sad lioness, she felt as if she failed as a mother, but she didn't dare tell anyone that. Not too long after Jao was taken away Tavi was born. Tavi had his mother's honey colored coat, his father's black mane, and grass green eyes. Tavi, Dima and Ruko were playmates and loved to hold up the group and play with something they found. Chika and everyone else had only a day left of traveling before they were home. They were so close they could see pride rock's tip. It was one of those nights where Chika kept thinking of Jao.

_I love you too mom. _Chika heard Jao's voice in her head from memory. Chika exited the den they'd been sleeping in and cried by the small pond outside the den.

"Mommy?" Dima Asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, what is it?" Chika asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you thinking about Jao?" Dima asked.

"Yeah Hon." Chika answered, "How did you know?"

"That's normally what I look like when I think about the last thing he said to me." Dima answered.

"Do you think about him a lot too?" Chika questioned her daughter.

"Yeah, normally at night I think about him the most, that's why I sleep a bit farther away from everyone else, so I don't bother anyone with my crying." Dima replied.

"Don't worry Jao will come back to us someday." Chika assured.

"Who was that lion who took Jao?" Dima asked.

"Dima that was your birthfather, Daren. I hate him that's why I had you so young, I was raped by him." Chika explained.

"So Buru ain't my real daddy?" Dima asked in shock.

"No, he and I ain't even together. He just wanted to be like a father to you and Jao." Chika replied. Dima stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Well he is like a father to me and that's how it'll always be." Dima said, "I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie." Chika smiled. Dima walked over to the back of the den where she slept and fell into a dreamless sleep. Chika entered the den not too long after her daughter and fell asleep almost as soon as she lay down.

"Get up every one! Common we're so close we need to get going!" Kione yelled as soon as he woke up. Everyone was awakened by Kione's outburst and started to get up.

"Common Chika time to get going." Buru whispered as he nuzzled Chika.

"Ok I'm up." Chika yawned as she got to her feet. After an hour of running towards home they made it to the border. Everyone but Hani, Bella, Naja, and Runako entered over the border.

"We'll talk to Kovu, y'all wait until we get an answer." Chika ordered.

"Ok good idea." Hani smiled. Chika, Dima, Buru, Kione, Safi, Kali, Mali, Solo, and Akida ran the rest of the way to pride rock. Chika ran right smack into Kovu as they got close to pride rock.

"Kovu! We're home!" Chika exclaimed.

"Chika!" Kovu yelled.

"Before I forget I need to talk to you." Chika said.

"Well I'll remind you but common you have to say hello to the pride we've all missed you terribly." Kovu insisted.

"Ok." Chika gave in. As the group entered the cave everyone instantly welcomed the young adults back. Everyone also gushed over Dima.

"Where's the boy?" Kiara asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it it's a long story." Chika mumbled. Finally everyone settled down and Chika got a chance to talk to Kovu.

"So Chika what's this about?" Kovu asked.

"Hani traveled with us here and he wants to talk to you." Chika blurted.

"Where is he?" Kovu asked.

"On the northern border." Chika quickly answered.

"I'm going to go talk to him, I'll be back." Kovu mumbled as he walked past Chika. Kovu got there fairly quickly and saw Hani immediately.

"Kovu, I want to speak with you." Hani started.

"What is it?" Kovu said bluntly but not unkindly.

"I'm sorry about Kiara when it happened I wasn't thinking about how it could hurt you or the cubs it could cause I was thinking about how fun it would be." Hani apologized.

"I accept your apology Hani." Kovu said.

"Now I humbly ask to join your pride with my family too." Hani asked gesturing to Bella, Naja, Tavi, and Runako.

"I don't know I feel like I'd be letting you off too easy if just let you in, I need time to think. Your family may enter the pride lands but you must stay here until further notice." Kovu answered. Hani nodded, he understood that this must be a hard decision for Kovu. Dima, Tavi, and Ruko found a new playmate in the pride lands named Baya. Her mother was Dotty and Baya looked just like her except she had a pride lander nose and orange eyes. Tavi and Ruko found her attractive and Dima was glad to finally have a girl best friend. Chika and Dima both missed Jao terribly but they tried to ignore it. Kovu paced in the den, after a while he decided to take a nap and sleep on it.

*Kovu's Dream*

_Kovu sat in a meadow and saw younger versions of himself and Kiara looking at the stars. Kovu felt a presence next to him, it was Simba. Simba had passed away not too long ago and Kovu was overjoyed to see him.  
>"Simba! I've missed you!" Kovu exclaimed.<em>

"_Kovu I've come to help you with your decision about Hani." Simba said._

"_Well what do you think I should do?" Kovu asked._

"_You see that's you and Kiara down there, I had to make a decision, I was scared Nala told me to get to know you and see and everything turned out for the best, give Hani a chance to prove himself." Simba advised._

"_Thank you Simba." Kovu smiled._

*End of Kovu's dream*  
>Kovu woke with a start and sat up. It was late afternoon and Kovu had to see Hani. Kovu ran out of the den as fast as he could to Hani.<p>

"Hani, I've made my decision, I want you in my pride but I want to get to know you." Kovu grinned.

"Thank you Kovu." Hani bowed.

Hani and Kovu went to the pride lands with the sun on their backs. All was peaceful again in the pride lands.

**A/N There you have it! TLK 3 A Little Mistake! This is the end but don't worry there's a sequel coming up about Jao and all the new cubs in the pride. Please review and tell me how you liked it and who's your favorite character because only kora22 reviewed! Look out for the sequel!**


End file.
